


El Problema con los Tríos y las Almas Gemelas Sobrenaturales(TRADUCCIÓN)

by Caramel_Macchiqto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, Mild OoC, Multi, Other, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation, Wolf!Peter, soul mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Macchiqto/pseuds/Caramel_Macchiqto
Summary: Peter miró a Stiles por el rabillo de sus ojos azules y sonrió. Stiles juró que vio un destello de los ojos rojos de Peter, pero podría haber sido la falta de oxígeno de su cerebro lo que lo hizo alucinar. “Estoy buscando a mi alma gemela. Christopher Argent. Creo que se ofreció como voluntario para ser llevado para interrogarlo".Un puño de hierro apretó el corazón de Stiles. Este hombre era de Argent, ¿el alma gemela de Christopher?Stiles miró la muñeca de Peter, examinando cada detalle de la marca del alma de Peter. Stiles no pudo encontrar nada diferente entre él y el rubio.Stiles levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por el antebrazo de Peter.Fue un relámpago de nuevo, y Stiles tiró de su mano hacia atrás, solo para que la agarrara inquebrantablemente.Los ojos azules helados se clavaron en los de Stiles, y no pudo evitar tragar saliva. La sonrisa en los labios de Peter creció cuando la esquina de su boca se curvó más y acercó la mano de Stiles a su rostro.Las fosas nasales de Peter se ensancharon levemente mientras miraba la marca del alma de Stiles. Tiró de Stiles hacia adelante, presionando sus suaves labios en la muñeca de Stiles."Ahora, ¿cuál sería tu nombre?" Peter ronroneó.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura(mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Trouble with Threesomes and Supernatural Soul Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542955) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 
  * A translation of [The Trouble with Threesomes and Supernatural Soul Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542955) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 
  * A translation of [The Trouble with Threesomes and Supernatural Soul Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542955) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> Una nueva traducción al español de otra gran obra que me encanto para compartir y añadir a favoritos!
> 
> Aviso: Los capítulos serán actualizados lentamente.

Peter sonrió por encima del hombro cuando sintió a Chris detrás de él luchar con las esposas que los unían. Se reclinó en su silla y giró la cabeza para que su aliento pasara por la oreja de Chris. "Bueno, esto es irónico".

Chris gruñó. Giró su muñeca, provocando que las manos de Peter se sacudieran. Los dos estaban esposados espalda con espalda en medio de una fábrica olvidada. Estaban en el bosque buscando un omega cuando un grupo de cazadores los tomó por sorpresa. Uno de ellos no había noqueado a Peter con un taser ajustado a un voltaje lo suficientemente alto como para matar a un humano. Peter no había visto lo que le sucedió a Chris, pero midiendo por el hilo de sangre detrás de la oreja de Chris, Peter tenía una idea decente de lo que había sucedido.

Cuando Peter recuperó la conciencia, se encontró conectado a una máquina que bombeaba electricidad a través de él. Su cuerpo vibraba por los voltios, pero no fue suficiente para disminuir por completo su fuerza sobrenatural.

Los cazadores aún estaban presentes cuando se despertó, por lo que fingió estar inconsciente hasta que se fueron. Chris había hecho lo mismo.

Hubo una serie de clics cuando Chris abrió la cerradura de las esposas. "Podrías ayudar".

"No quiero herir tu masculinidad". Peter pasó sus labios por el cuello de Chris, disfrutando de la sensación del pulso de Chris contra su boca. El pulso se había acelerado desde su captura, pero había mantenido un ritmo constante. Años de cazar lo sobrenatural han hecho que Chris fuera difícil de irritar. Fue por eso que Peter disfrutó del delicioso estremecimiento que sacudió a Chris cuando Peter se burló de él.

"Prefiero no quedarme atrapado aquí cuando los demás regresen". Chris volvió la cabeza y accidentalmente tocó su mejilla con la de Peter.

Peter se llenó de presunción. "¿Qué tal esto? Te encargas en romper las esposas, y si lo haces en dos minutos, te dejaré usarlas conmigo más tarde".

Peter escuchó los dientes de Chris apretarse. "Ahora no es el momento".

Peter tarareó inocentemente. "Solo estoy tratando de motivarte". Finalmente presionó su boca debajo de la oreja de Chris y lamió el delgado rastro de sangre que fluía de la herida de la cabeza de Chris.

Chris golpeó su hombro con fuerza contra el de Peter. "Ahora no".

Peter echó la boca hacia atrás y resopló. Su muñeca descubriendo su marca del alma le picaba de irritación. Científicamente hablando, era imposible que su marca reaccionara a su molestia con Chris, pero había sucedido suficientes veces a lo largo de su relación que Peter dudaba que los científicos supieran de qué estaban hablando.

"Un poco de diversión nunca hace daño a nadie", dijo Peter.

Chris resopló.

Hubo un fuerte clic, y las esposas que sujetaban a Chris se deslizaron al suelo con un sonido metálico. Chris se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló junto a Peter. Con las manos libres, solo le tomó unos segundos deshacer las esposas de Peter. Con un ruido metálico, las esposas se cayeron. Peter se tomó su tiempo de pie.

Chris, por otro lado, estaba de pie y examinaba la habitación en busca de sus armas. Miró a Peter y luego tomó el brazo de su alma gemela para levantarlo.

“Es casi como nuestra primera captura cuando éramos adolescentes. Bueno, yo era un adolescente. Tú eras un pobre estudiante universitario que pasaba demasiado tiempo buscando lobos en lugar de estudiar. Qué desperdicio de dinero y educación ".

Chris tiró del brazo de Peter y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Su mano libre descansaba sobre su cadera justo donde debería estar su pistola, y sus dedos temblaban. Sin duda, Chris se sintió desnudo sin su arma preferida.

Peter pudo ver a Chris calculando el beneficio de buscar el arma y marcharse en ese mismo momento y sin armas. Sin saber dónde los cazadores está escondido la pistola, es posible que no la encuentren y no había ninguna garantía de que la pistola estuviera siquiera en la fábrica. Sin embargo, si él y Peter se encontraban con los cazadores durante su huida, Chris solo debería sus manos para defender.

Un gruñido bajo se acumuló en la garganta de Peter, pero lo mantuvo a raya. En cambio, extendió la mano y apretó la parte posterior del cuello de Chris. Chris se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, pero se relajó. Él asintió con la cabeza en silenciosa comprensión.

Peter deslizó su mano del cuello de Chris y tomó la delantera. Podría manejar algunas balas.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El sonido estridente de la campana del almuerzo hizo que los estudiantes salieran de sus asientos y cruzaran la puerta corriendo. Stiles suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco cuando su mejor amigo Scott se unió a las masas en su prisa por escapar de los confines de la economía y la perorata del entrenador Finstock sobre el juego de lacrosse del miércoles.

Normalmente, Stiles estaría bien con Scott corriendo por la puerta, pero saber lo que le esperaba en la cafetería hizo que se tomara su tiempo para recoger sus cosas y levantarse de su silla. Cada período de almuerzo durante las últimas semanas consistió en Scott corriendo a la cafetería, a los brazos de su alma gemela, y luego besándose como si estuvieran a punto de morir si no lo hacían.

"Bilinski, apúrate", gritó el entrenador y aplaudió. "Estos son mis cuarenta y cinco minutos de paz de ustedes, mocosos ingratos y cargados de hormonas, y no quiero perder ni un minuto mirando tu cara pálida".

"Gracias, entrenador", el sarcasmo cubrió la voz de Stiles. Se colgó el bolso al hombro y se arrastró fuera de la habitación. Se dirigió a su casillero y se tomó su tiempo para reorganizar sus libros y papeles. Miró su teléfono celular para ver que pasado diez minutos cuando terminó. Sonrió para sí mismo y se dirigió hacia la cafetería.

Sus ojos se desviaron a su mesa habitual. Scott se acurrucó con su alma gemela Kira, su brazo se envolvió con fuerza alrededor de ella mientras charlaban y reían. Kira apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Scott y Scott se iluminó como el sol.

Dos bandejas de comida se encontraban frente a ellos, pero solo parecía haber sido devorada.

Stiles sonrió ante la gran pila de papas fritas rizadas en la bandeja intacta y se sentó frente a ellos. "¿Para mí? Deberías". Cogió una fritura y prácticamente la inhaló. Tarareó de placer ante su sabor salado.

"Hola Stiles", saludó Kira. Ella sonrió, pero estaba teñida de incertidumbre. Kira y Scott solo se ha encontrado hace tres semanas, y ella todavía estaba preocupada por causar una buena impresión con Stiles. Había empeorado desde que fueron a los bolos y Stiles se había ido temprano porque los dos no dejaban de besarse. Kira y Scott se disculpado por el incidente, pero Kira todavía actuaba culpable cada vez que estaba con Scott y Stiles. Por eso, Stiles hizo un esfuerzo extra para sonreírle.

"¿Cómo estuvo la cuerda para subir?" Preguntó.

Kira gimió y fue por la tangente sobre su clase de educación física.

Contento de escuchar hablar a Kira, Stiles comió sus papas fritas mientras escuchaba. Trató de no reírse de la forma en que Scott seguía lanzando miradas enamoradas a Kira. Scott estaba tan azotado, el tipo tenía suerte de que Kira fuera tan dulce que probablemente rara vez, si es que alguna vez, usaría ese hecho en su beneficio.

"Por cierto, ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?" Preguntó Kira.

Stiles hizo una pausa en medio de morder una fritura rizada. "¿What?" Las frituras casi se le caen de la boca, pero Stiles lo atrapó y se tragó el sabroso bocado. "¿Cuándo ...?"

"¿Habrá fiesta?" Scott interrumpió.

"¿Esperen? ¡Aguarden!" Stiles agitó los brazos. "¿Desde cuándo sabes que día es mi cumpleaños?" Stiles Dijera a Kira.

Scott puso los ojos en blanco. "Le dije". Se inclinó y le susurró conspirador a Stiles. “Kira quería salir esa noche, pero no estaba segura de si querías hacer algo o no. Sobre todo porque es el más grande ".

“El grande” fue el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Stiles. No solo sería un adulto, sino que la marca de su alma finalmente aparecería en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Todos obtuvieron su calificación cuando cumplieron los dieciocho: la ciencia todavía estaba tratando de descubrir ese hecho conveniente de la vida.

Stiles frunció los labios y reflexionó sobre las preguntas de Scott y Kira. Echó un vistazo a la doble banda con una marca de pata en el bíceps de Scott. Kira tenía una marca a juego en el mismo lugar en su brazo, pero estaba oculta por su blusa en ese momento. Stiles empujó sin pensar su bíceps, pensando en la marca que pronto aparecería. Una parte de él esperaba que la marca no apareciera en su trasero o en su polla, pero una parte más graciosa de él quería que sería muy gracioso.

"Una fiesta sería una buena manera de encontrar a tu alma gemela", Dijo Kira.

Stiles resopló. "Sí, si la persona va a nuestra escuela".

“Podríamos invitar a niños de otras escuelas”, sugirió Scott.

"Vamos chicos, sé que ambos son románticos desesperados, pero ¿Quién encuentra un alma gemela en su decimoctavo cumpleaños?"

"Lydia", suministraron ambos.

"Pero Jackson no lo hizo". Stiles sonrió, disfrutando de ser un listillo. Ese era el problema con las marcas de alma, porque solo aparecían cuando una persona cumplía dieciocho años, dos almas gemelas podían pasar toda su vida viviendo al otro lado de la calle, pero no lo sabrían hasta que el más joven alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Para entonces, el mayor podría estar al otro lado del país en la universidad o de gira por el mundo.

Diablos, dos almas gemelas podían pasar años odiándose el uno al otro solo para descubrir que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

No es que Stiles no fuera un romántico. A decir verdad, lo era mucho. Había visto lo enamorados que estaban sus padres y había escuchado todas las historias sobre cómo su relación había comenzado de manera inestable y luego floreció en un amor tan fuerte que había destrozado a John cuando Claudia murió. Stiles quería amar con tanta fuerza, y hasta hace un par de meses pensó que lo haría. Desde el momento en que Stiles vio a Lydia Martin, quedó hipnotizado. No tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que estaban destinados a serlo, incluso cuando ella comenzó a salir con Jackson. Podía sentir en sus huesos que ella le pertenecía.

El cumpleaños de Lydia había sido un despertar bastante rudo.

"Stiles," Scott cantó para llamar su atención mientras agitaba su mano frente a la cara de Stiles. ¿Estás ahí, amigo?

Stiles apartó la mano de Scott con una sonrisa. "¿Ya has visto las películas de _Star Wars_?"

Scott palideció. "No pero…"

Stile tomó una patata frita y la apuntó al pecho de Scott. “Eso es lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños. Tú, Kira y yo viendo la trilogía original en mi casa. Alégrate de que soy lo suficientemente misericordioso como para no hacerte ver las precuelas".

Scott gimió y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Kira le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió. "Los Ewoks son realmente lindos, Scott".

Scott gimió de nuevo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Eso podría haber ido mejor". Peter cerró la puerta de entrada detrás de él mientras Chris entraba en la cocina para tomar una bolsa de hielo y el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba escondido debajo del fregadero. "Deberías hablar con tus amigos acerca de cazarnos".

Chris lo ignoró a favor de abrir el congelador de un tirón y sacar la bolsa de hielo para su cabeza. Estaba atento al corte y mantuvo el paquete alejado de él. Cerró de golpe el congelador y luego se puso en cuclillas frente al fregadero para sacar el kit. “No son amigos míos”.

Chris se sentó en una de las sillas de madera de la mesa de la cocina y abrió el kit. Dejó la bolsa de hielo a un lado por el momento mientras buscaba desinfectante y vendas en el equipo. "Sin embargo, deberían haberme contactado antes de cazar en nuestra tierra".

Peter se burló, arrancando una toalla de papel del rollo que estaba sobre el mostrador. Dobló la hoja y se la pasó a Chris. Era lindo que a Chris todavía le gustara pensar que la mayoría de los cazadores le informarían de su presencia incluso después de todos estos años de ser un marginado en la comunidad de cazadores. Después de todo, los cazadores no se escapan con hombres lobo a menos que sea para matarlos en un cobertizo remanso en medio de la nada.

Peter dobló la sábana y se la entregó a Chris, que estaba quitando la tapa de la botella de desinfectante. Vertió una generosa cantidad de líquido sobre la toalla.

Peter arrugó la nariz cuando el fuerte olor asaltó sus fosas nasales y le escoció los ojos.

Vio como Chris se limpiaba su laceración, siseando de dolor mientras el alcohol limpiaba la herida de cualquier enfermedad.

Peter se frotó la marca del alma: un triskelion plateado al que le faltaban pequeños parches en las tres ramas plateadas. Peter siempre había encontrado la marca un poco demasiado en la nariz para su gusto. El tono plateado obviamente representaba a Chris, lo que con su nombre familiar significa plata, y el triskelion era el símbolo de la familia de Peter.

"¿Algo mal?" Chris preguntó mientras se pegaba el vendaje en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Peter dejó escapar un suspiro altivo. “¿Un omega y una banda de cazadores en mi territorio, y un compañero que está demasiado preocupado por todo y su trabajo mundano para disfrutar de las cosas físicas de la vida? Realmente, no puedo pensar en nada mejor Chris, excepto invitar a nuestras familias y ver quién sobrevive ".

La comisura de la boca de Chris se crispó cuando se puso de pie, llevándose la bolsa de hielo con él. Miró el reloj del microondas y negó con la cabeza. “Podemos ocuparnos de al menos una de esas cosas más tarde. Necesito mantener las apariencias por ahora".

Peter cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó contra el borde del mostrador. "Ah, ese tonto trabajo".

"Ese tonto trabajo es lo que paga por esta casa".

"Sin embargo, no es lo único", comentó Peter con un aire de arrogancia. Peter era una especie de coleccionista y había coleccionado muchas cosas de los años. Muchas cosas que no era legal tener y que si las veía un humano los convencerían de que Peter era un asesino en serie.

Si no fuera por la vista mejorada de Peter, se habría perdido la leve punzada muscular en la mejilla de Chris que revelaba su disgusto por la línea de trabajo de Peter. Siempre había sido una fuente de debate entre ellos, pero Peter se negó a "conseguir un trabajo de verdad" como dijo Chris, o ser un "ama de casa llorona" como Peter lo expresó.

Chris pasó junto a Peter, y Peter contempló la posibilidad de agarrar al hombre por el cinturón y arrastrarlo hacia atrás para darle un beso embriagador. Fingió desinterés al examinarse las uñas. Sin embargo, con el rabillo del ojo vio que Chris se marchaba.

Peter tarareó en sus pensamientos cuando justo antes de que Chris llegara a la puerta, el hombre mayor se rascó la marca del alma.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Scott gritó.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par justo a tiempo para ver a Scott saltar sobre su cama con una cubeta y sumergir a Stiles en agua helada.

"¡Mierda!" Stiles se sentó y se abrazó a sí mismo. Sus malditos pezones se habían endurecido y se había puesto dos tonos más pálido, así de fría estaba el agua.

Scott se rió y rebotó en la cama mientras arrojaba la cubeta a un lado. Saltó del colchón y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Scott!" Stiles se quitó las mantas y salió corriendo de su dormitorio, pisándole los talones a Scott. Sus pasos tronaban escaleras abajo, y Scott se bajó de las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina de donde flotaba el olor a tocino. Stiles apretó los dientes contra su labio inferior y aceleró el ritmo. Scott estaba justo en el umbral de la cocina cuando Stiles le saltó por detrás.

Los dos cayeron en una pila de miembros y lucharon en el piso de linóleo hasta que John con su uniforme de sheriff se aclaró la garganta.

“Ustedes dos rompen cualquier cosa y les sale de los bolsillos. Eso incluye facturas médicas".

Scott y Stiles se separaron. Scott sonrió y recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Stiles. "Entonces, ¿ya se nota?"

Le tomó un momento al cerebro de Stiles ponerse al día con la pregunta de Scott. Cuando lo hizo, el corazón de Stiles saltó a su garganta. Se pasó la mano por el pecho como si sintiera la presencia de la marca a pesar de que tendría la misma textura que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Scott se acercó más. Agarró el hombro de Stiles mientras buscaba en la espalda de Stiles señales de una marca. Stiles estaba inspeccionando su músculo gastrocnemio* izquierdo cuando notó algunas manchas débiles en su muñeca derecha. Se llevó la muñeca a la cara y escrutó la decoloración. Sería imposible verlos sin la iluminación adecuada. Las manchas eran de un gris claro que casi se mezclaba con su piel.

John resopló cariñosamente ante las acciones de los dos chicos. Agarrando una espátula, John sacó unos trozos de tocino y los depositó en un plato.

Stiles empujó su muñeca hacia Scott mientras fruncía el ceño a su padre. "Es mejor que sea tocino de pavo".

"Es tu cumpleaños", dijo John en un tono serio.

"Sí, así que concede mi deseo y vive hasta los cien".

John tomó el plato y lo llevó a la mesa para tres personas. Huevos, tostadas, avena y caja de donas cubrieron la mesa, y la boca de Stiles se hizo agua con anticipación. Su papá tenía razón. Era su cumpleaños. Mientras Stiles se asegurara de no tener nada más que no fuera saludable durante las próximas semanas, su padre debería estar bien.

Scott pasó el dedo por los débiles trozos de la marca de Stiles. "¿Cómo crees que se verá?"

"La TARDIS*".

"Un arco iris con flores".

Stiles golpeó a Scott en la parte posterior de la cabeza burlonamente y luego se apresuró a la mesa para poder comer la mayor parte del tocino antes que su padre. Era el desayuno de los reyes con sabores que iban desde salado a dulce y ligeramente carbonizado, y estaba delicioso. Stiles comió tanto que juró que sabía lo que se sentía estar embarazada. Apenas pudo encontrar la fuerza después para dejarse caer en el sofá, empujando los archivos del caso de su padre para que Scott pudiera unirse a él.

Scott se dejó caer medio encima de él. También fue víctima de su consumo de alimentos.

Stiles apartó a Scott a medias. En algún momento, Stiles encontró la fuerza para estirarse a través del espacio entre el sofá y la mesa de café para tomar el control remoto y encender la televisión con dibujos animados. La combinación de dibujos animados, la presencia de su mejor amigo y el ruido de los platos mientras John limpiaba después de la comida tranquilizaron a Stiles. Se hundió en los cojines y picó su marca. Algunas de las manchas parecían el comienzo de líneas ahora, pero aún eran tan débiles que era difícil saberlo.

Mientras terminaba la caricatura, John se paró frente al televisor, vestido para patrullar. “Regresaré a las nueve”.

Stiles asintió.

John apuntó a Scott y Stiles con una mirada de advertencia. “Además, haznos un favor a Melissa ya mí y mantente alejado del bosque. Tenemos ataques de animales y parece que alguien ha decidido tomar el asunto en sus propias manos".

El interés de Stiles se animó y se sentó. "¿Estamos hablando de un justiciero de nivel Batman o un idiota borracho que no sabe que lo está haciendo justiciero?"

John negó con la cabeza. “Todo lo que necesitas saber es que alguien está cazando. No quiero volver a casa contigo con un agujero de bala en algún lugar, ¿entiendes?”

"¡Sí señor!" Stiles y Scott saludaron al unísono.

John negó con la cabeza ante sus payasadas y se fue.

Una hora después, Scott empujó a Stiles del sofá y le dijo que se vistiera antes de que llegara Kira. Stiles murmuró algunas quejas poco sinceras y subió las escaleras donde procedió a distraerse con su marca mientras se vestía. Acababa de ponerse la camiseta cuando se dejó caer en su silla giratoria y encendió su computadora.

Hizo una búsqueda de las marcas del alma. La mayoría de los artículos que encontró eran básicos en su información, por lo que volvió a escribir sus palabras clave para el motor de búsqueda. Había blogs dedicados a historias sobre almas gemelas que se conocían por primera vez, generalmente adornadas con flores, corazones y todos los demás íconos del amor. Stiles examinó los enlaces del blog hasta que encontró historias sobre almas gemelas que salieron mal. Había artículos sobre un asesino en serie y un agente del FBI que eran almas gemelas que usaban los recursos del agente para ayudar al asesino a asesinar y escapar. Había historias sobre un alma gemela que era demasiado controladora y posesiva con su pareja. Incluso hubo algunos en los que la familia y el alma gemela de un paciente en coma lucharon durante años sobre si mantener o no a la persona con soporte vital.

Un toque en el hombro sacó a Stiles de su modo de investigación. Parpadeó y miró hacia arriba para ver a Scott y Kira de pie junto a él. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kira mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete envuelto. “Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles. Espero que el regalo esté bien".

Stiles destrozó el papel y abrió la caja. Dentro de la caja había una figura de Yoda que podía caber en la palma de su mano. Inmediatamente lo sacó y colocó a Yoda en su escritorio. Él sonrió. "¡Es impresionante!" Abrió los brazos para un abrazo, que Kira le dio. Stiles la soltó con una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió con malicia a Scott. "Sabes, alguien aún no me ha dado un regalo".

Scott se rió entre dientes. "El cubetazo fue tu regalo".

"No lo acepto".

"Finalmente voy a ver Star Wars contigo, ¿no es suficiente?"

"Bien", Stiles arrastró la palabra como si estuviera exasperado, pero sinceramente, estaba feliz de tener a su mejor amigo en su cumpleaños. Ver la trilogía original fue una ventaja.

Los tres bajaron corriendo las escaleras y prepararon la primera película. Estaban en medio de _El Imperio Contraataca_ cuando sus estómagos gruñeron y pidieron pizza. En algún lugar de allí, los tres se metieron en una pelea de palomitas de maíz y el sofá se volcó. Stiles luego fue al baño solo para volver con Scott y Kira besándose. Stiles aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar una botella de agua del refrigerador y arrojarla sobre la cabeza de Scott. Scott persiguió a Stiles por la casa mientras Kira se reía. John regresó a casa antes _de que_ comenzara El _Retorno del Jedi_ y el cuarteto comió pastel.

Scott, Kira y Stiles habían llegado a la última media hora de _Jedi_ cuando Scott y Kira se quedaron dormidos en el suelo.

Stiles tomó su marca. Ya no era un gris pálido sino plateado. Las líneas que se habían estado formando lentamente durante todo el día crearon un triskelion rodeado. Stiles pasó las yemas de los dedos por los rizos.

Estaba marcado.

Fue extraño. Había pasado toda su vida sabiendo que sucedería, pero ahora que había llegado el día no estaba seguro de qué sentir. Ahora podía encontrar a su alma gemela, pero ¿valía la pena encontrarla? Intelectualmente sabía que la mayoría de la gente encontraba la felicidad con su alma gemela, pero emocionalmente tenía dudas.

Stiles se levantó del suelo y fue a su habitación. Desde el fondo del pasillo escuchó a su papá roncar. El sonido fue reconfortante y Stiles sonrió. Se dejó caer frente a su computadora y comenzó su investigación nuevamente.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter corrió a través de la reserva en su forma de lobo, siguiendo el olor del omega. El olor amargo era débil y rodeaba el perímetro del territorio de Peter. Un movimiento extraño, considerando solo unos días antes el imbécil descarado había vagado por el centro de la tierra de Peter y atacó un auto de adolescentes borrachos. Los adolescentes se habían escapado, pero las marcas de garras y una abolladura del tamaño de un humano habían quedado en el costado del vehículo.

Poco tiempo después llegaron los cazadores.

Peter gruñó. Le arrancaría los intestinos al omega para guiar a los cazadores hacia él.

Peter se detuvo y apretó el hocico contra el suelo, inhalando el rico olor a tierra húmeda y el aroma de omega. Detectó una pizca de sangre y sintió que su estómago se encogía de satisfacción.

Retiró sus garras y luego las soltó, sintiendo la tierra bajo sus garras.

Su picazón por la necesidad de cazar y su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pequeño para contenerlo. Era una sensación familiar, una que sentía durante la luna llena, pero todavía faltaban unos días para entonces. Se había sentido atrapado en su propia piel desde la mañana, y al mediodía se había transformado y se había ido al bosque, pensando que encontrar al omega saciaría sus impulsos.

Dejó escapar un gruñido y se paseó por la zona. Intelectualmente, sabía que quería seguir el rastro del omega, pero algo más primordial lo estaba llevando en una dirección diferente. Sí, esa parte más instintiva de él también quería cazar, pero era por otra cosa, algo mucho más delicioso.

Una ramita se partió detrás de él y Peter se dio la vuelta. Apretó las orejas contra su cráneo y gruñó.

El aroma a pólvora, una loción para después de afeitar fuerte, un almizcle pesado que a Peter le encantaba para ahogar sus sentidos procedía de la fuente del ruido. El gruñido amenazador se convirtió en un suave murmullo de placer. _Mate_.

Chris salió de la maleza con la pistola en la mano. Lo apuntó a Peter, pero al verlo, Chris bajó su arma.

Peter saltó, transformándose mientras chocaba contra Chris, derribando a su cazador de espaldas.

Chris gruñó y su mano voló para agarrar la espalda de Peter.

Peter enterró su rostro en el cuello de Chris mientras se frotaba sobre él, disfrutando de la sensación de la tela vaquera contra su piel desnuda. Su nariz hizo cosquillas en la oreja de Chris mientras presionaba sus colmillos contra su garganta.

Chris se estremeció y la excitación flotó en él, enviando una emoción de placer a través de Peter, pero no fue suficiente. Su compañero, eso es lo que había estado buscando, buscando, todo el día, pero no del todo esto. Algo todavía andaba mal.

Chris presionó su palma derecha contra el pecho de Peter, murmurando algo, pero Peter no lo escuchó, demasiado preocupado por lo que vio en la muñeca de Chris. Agarró el brazo de Chris, sacó las garras y amenazó con rasgar la manga larga de su chaqueta. A pesar de que la manga cubría la mitad de la marca de apareamiento, Peter ya podía decir que algo era diferente al respecto. Bajó la manga para encontrar las ramas del triskele conectadas y un círculo que las rodeaba.

Chris se quedó inmóvil debajo de él, pero su mirada de acero no estaba fija en su muñeca, estaba en la de Peter.

Peter siguió su mirada y se puso rígido. Su marca también había cambiado.

El sonido de la cuerda de un arco y una flecha zumbando en el aire robó la atención de Peter. Con un rugido, agarró a Chris por los hombros y los giró, la flecha simplemente los falló a tiempo.

Un olor femenino provenía del origen de la flecha y Peter se lanzó. Cargó contra el olor y cortó con sus garras el cuello del agresor.

Sonó un disparo y Peter se apartó justo a tiempo para que la bala se posara en el árbol detrás de él.

Peter se puso en cuclillas, el cuerpo de la arquera cayendo a su lado en un montón.

Ladridos y voces roncas llenaron el área. Desde un cuarto de milla de distancia, Peter vio el haz de una linterna. Maldijo y esquivó otra bala. Sus ojos siguieron su camino para ver a un hombre escondido en las ramas de un árbol a unos metros de distancia.

Chris se había levantado, tenía la pistola lista y apuntaba al hombre del árbol. Antes de que pudiera disparar, Peter se levantó de un salto, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró a través de la espesura.

"¿Qué?" Chris comenzó, pero Peter lo interrumpió.

"Policía. Creo que fuiste tú quien dijo que debemos mantener un perfil bajo. Tu bala en la cabeza de ese hombre no ayudará".

Chris asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo su arma fuera.

¿Dos retiros tácticos de los cazadores en menos de una semana? Peter apretó los dientes con frustración. Se estaba volviendo blando.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chris y Peter guardaron silencio al regresar a casa. El sol saldría en unas pocas horas, y los dos deberían haberse estado preparando para ir a la cama para tener al menos unas pocas horas decentes antes de tener que volver a su vida normal de civiles. Sin embargo, los dos deambulaban pesadamente por su casa. Chris limpió sus armas y las guardó para pasar la noche mientras Peter preparaba té y se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina con su computadora portátil. Buscó en Internet respuestas sobre por qué habían cambiado las marcas de su alma. Peter ya tenía una sospecha, pero quería pruebas más concretas antes de comenzar a soltar teorías.

Habría preferido los libros de texto a los sitios aleatorios de Internet llenos de idiotas sin idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero cumplió con lo que tenía disponible en poco tiempo. Afortunadamente, dado que tenía una idea de la causa del cambio, redujo enormemente su búsqueda.

Acababa de tomarse su primera taza de té y se desplazó por tres sitios cuando Chris se arrastró hacia la habitación. Un profundo ceño estropeó sus rasgos. Miró la muñeca de Peter. Estaba tan estoico como siempre, pero Peter podía leer la tensión en sus hombros. "¿Así que lo has estado investigando?"

Peter hizo un tarareo de reconocimiento.

El ceño preocupado de Chris se tornó teñido de molestia cuando dio un paso agresivo hacia Peter. "¿Te importaría decirme lo que encontraste?"

Peter inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba. "¿Qué tal si me dices lo que crees que significa?" Quería ver si Chris podía razonar la respuesta él mismo. Chris no era obtuso; tenía que sospechar algo.

Chris vaciló, pero no por miedo o incertidumbre. Estaba escudriñando a Peter, tratando de averiguar por qué Peter estaba siendo evasivo. Finalmente, al darse cuenta del razonamiento de Peter o al decidir que las razones de Peter no eran pertinentes, Chris respondió. "Poliamor".

"Eso parece".

"¿Pero cómo?" Chris apoyó los brazos en la mesa y suspiró con frustración. "Incluso si es poliamor, las marcas no deberían haber cambiado".

“No es inaudito. Aunque es raro. Hay más historias de cambios de marcas después de la muerte de un alma gemela. Un galimatías de segundo alma gemela demasiado romántico ". Peter cerró su computadora portátil. “Sin embargo, tiene sentido desde un punto de vista evolutivo. Después de todo, aunque no todas las almas gemelas tienen relaciones sexuales, muchas las tienen. Espero no tener que explicarte que el propósito principal del sexo es la reproducción y, por lo tanto, sería ventajoso saber cuándo una pareja compatible se vuelve ... disponible. Debido a la falta de sujetos de prueba, no hay mucha evidencia científica que apoye esa teoría, sin embargo, lo que se ha investigado muestra que es muy posible que nuestros cuerpos estén tratando de decirnos de otra pareja viable.

Chris frunció el ceño. “¿Estás sugiriendo que tenemos otro alma gemela, que acaba de cumplir dieciocho?

Peter enarcó una ceja con fingida incredulidad. “Por supuesto que no lo estoy sugiriendo. Estoy diciendo que es exactamente eso".

Chris maldijo y se tapó la boca con la mano. Miró a cualquier parte menos a Peter. Después de un momento, se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una botella de cerveza. Golpeó la tapa contra el mostrador y tomó un trago. Luego regresó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a Peter.

El latido acelerado del pulso de Chris empujó a Peter más cerca del borde. Había estado luchando por mantener sus garras y colmillos ocultos durante horas. El impulso de cazar aún era fuerte, pero ahora sabía cuál era la causa detrás de ello; necesita encontrar a su segundo compañero. "Primero deberíamos revisar la escuela secundaria local, luego pasar a los estudiantes de primer año en el colegio comunitario".

Chris casi se atraganta con un trago de cerveza. Tosió y tiró la botella de golpe. "¿Estas loco? No podemos simplemente meter a un adolescente en esto". Hizo un gesto a su alrededor.

Peter frunció el ceño, sus garras se deslizaron y rasparon la mesa. "Posesivos, ¿verdad?"

Chris negó con la cabeza. “Sabes que no es eso. Esto... lo sobrenatural ... No podemos traer a un joven de dieciocho años a este tipo de entorno ".

"¿Por qué no?"

Chris lo fulminó con la mirada. "No está bien."

"Si son nuestra alma gemela, entonces lo es", un gruñido se filtró en la voz de Peter. “No diré que será fácil si son humanos sin conocimiento de lo que realmente hay ahí fuera. Aunque, si ya están involucrados en lo sobrenatural, entonces lo estará".

"Eso es un gran si".

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Siguen siendo nuestra alma gemela, lo que significa que son capaces de manejar lo que somos y lo que hacemos".

Chris tomó otro trago de cerveza. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo. “No podemos hacerlo ahora. No con cazadores y un omega corriendo. Una vez que esto esté resuelto, podemos intentarlo, pero no antes".

Internamente, Peter aulló. Quería a su segundo compañero ahora, pero podía esperar. Esperar e intrigar siempre habían sido sus puntos fuertes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles se despertó con una nota adhesiva pegada en la mejilla y un nudo en el cuello por haber dormido encorvado sobre su escritorio. Stiles gruñó y se quito la nota mientras parpadeaba adormilado ante la pantalla de su computadora iluminada.

 _10:37 AM_ se muestra en la esquina inferior derecha.

Stiles se disparó, derribando su silla. ¡Llegó tarde a la escuela! ¿Por qué nadie lo había despertado?

Stiles agarró un montón de ropa limpia, corrió al baño, se limpió y se vistió y luego corrió escaleras abajo para encontrar a Kira y Scott todavía dormidos en el suelo. Se había olvidado por completo de ellos. “¡Chicos, levántense! ¡Llegamos tarde!"

Los ojos de Scott parpadearon pero permaneció en el suelo.

Kira no reaccionó al principio, pero segundos después se lanzó y miró a su alrededor con pánico. "¿Qué hora?"

Stiles miró el reloj de la cocina mientras buscaba en los armarios Poptarts. "Diez para las once."

Kira maldijo y corrió hacia el baño de visitas.

Scott finalmente se sentó y se pasó una mano por el cabello revuelto.

“Amigo, muévete. ¡Te dejaré atrás!" Stiles gritó.

Scott finalmente aceleró el paso y corrió escaleras arriba para usar el baño de Stiles.

Stiles respiró hondo para calmarse. Había pasado todo el año escolar sin una tardanza o ausencia hasta ahora, su padre lo entendería.

Stiles frunció el ceño. Al pensar en su padre, surgió una pregunta muy importante, una que Stiles había dejado en el camino en su prisa por prepararse. ¿Por qué su papá no lo había despertado? Stiles fue al refrigerador donde encontró una nota garabateada pegada a él. Stiles leyó los garabatos.

_Llamado a trabajar anoche. Estaré en casa para cenar._

_Manténgase fuera de la reserva._

_Papá_

El estómago de Stiles se revolvió. Normalmente no llamaban a su padre a menos que hubiera una emergencia.

"¿Listo, Stiles?" Scott preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y allanaba los armarios de Stiles en busca de una barra de proteínas.

Stiles arrugó la nota en su mano justo cuando Kira se apresuraba a salir del baño de invitados. "Si."

Se subieron al jeep y se dirigieron a la escuela a toda velocidad. Stiles le pidió a Scott que le enviara un mensaje de texto rápido a su padre para hacerle saber lo que había sucedido y también preguntando sobre lo de anoche. Al entrar en el estacionamiento, el padre de Stiles respondió con un simple: "Está bien". Stiles puso una expresión amarga hacia su padre ignorando descaradamente su pregunta, pero no le dijo nada a Scott o Kira al respecto.

Fueron a la oficina a obtener pases tardíos para sus clases. El resto del día escolar transcurrió lentamente, y Stiles se encontró enviando un mensaje de texto tras otro a su padre sobre su día con algunas preguntas sobre la reserva y el caso más reciente de su padre entremedias. Su padre ignoró a la mayoría de ellos, aunque envió una cara triste cuando Stiles le envió una foto de las hamburguesas con queso que estaba sirviendo la cafetería.

La campana final sonó y Stiles prácticamente corrió a su casillero para recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Estaba casi fuera de las puertas de la escuela cuando Scott lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo. “Whoa. ¿Te olvidaste de la práctica de lacrosse?

Stiles maldijo. Había estado planeando ir a la estación de policía y untar a su padre con dulces hasta que su padre le contara lo que sucedió anoche. Se rascó la nuca con frustración. "¿Me cubres?"

"Si no te muestras el entrenador te va a colocar en la banca del próximo juego".

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Quieres decir en que ha terminado los últimos tres juegos?"

"Te está guardando para algo especial, hombre".

Y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que amaba a Scott. El tipo era tan optimista que prácticamente dolía dudar de él.

“Gracias Scott, pero si estas dejando que Jackson lloriquee en mi hoy para que pueda _tal vez_ jugar en el siguiente partido, o ver a mi padre y evitar la paliza que vendrá de la práctica ...” Stiles levantó las manos como si medir el peso entre dos objetos "... entonces no hay nada de qué hablar".

Scott asintió con la cabeza, ajustando la correa de su bolso en su hombro. “¿Algo que quieras que diga? ¿Vómitos? ¿Tobillo torcido? ¿Crisis de identidad sexual?

Stiles se rió entre dientes. “Lo que quieras, hazlo bien. Como si hubiera saltado de un avión rescatando al buen presidente”.

Scott asintió con entusiasmo, con un destello de picardía brillando en sus ojos. "Tengo algunas ideas".

Se abrazaron y Stiles se dirigió a la estación de policía. Hizo una parada en una hamburguesería para comprar dos batidos por soborno.

Stiles paseó por la estación como si fuera el dueño del lugar, y de alguna manera se sintió como si lo fuera. Llevaba yendo a la estación desde que tenía memoria. Se sintió como un segundo hogar para él. Por eso, las cosas siempre se volvían interesantes cuando un nuevo empleado comenzaba a trabajar en la estación. Siempre intentaban alejar a Stiles y lo miraban cada vez que se acercaba a una zona restringida, pero después de un tiempo se daban cuenta de que no tenía sentido pelear por tales cosas.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo a algunos de los oficiales de servicio e incluso intercambió algunas cortesías mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su padre. Ajustó su agarre en los dos batidos y llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla sin permiso.

Su padre levantó la vista de un archivo. Al ver a Stiles, John cerró la carpeta y la guardó en el cajón de su escritorio.

 _Silencioso_ , pensó Stiles sarcásticamente.

Stiles sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente a su padre y le ofrecía uno de los batidos. "Hola papá. Pensé que necesitabas un impulso de energía". Agitó el batido en la cara de su padre. "Mira, ni siquiera es uno de esos batidos saludables, es un batido de chocolate real, verdadero".

El padre de Stiles tomó la malteada, nivelando a Stiles con una mirada de complicidad. "No te voy a contar nada sobre anoche".

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto fingiendo dolor. "Papá, no puedo creer que me acuses de..."

John interrumpió a Stiles con un gesto. “No me mientas, Stiles. Este ni siquiera es uno de tus mejores intentos de obtener información". Sorbió el batido.

Stiles se burló. “A ver si alguna vez vuelvo a darte un batido. Solo quería asegurarme de que estés a salvo".

“Puedes tener dieciocho años, pero sigo siendo el papá, Stiles. Yo te cuido".

"Nos cuidamos el uno al otro", argumentó Stiles.

“Eso no cambia el hecho de que hay procedimientos que deben seguirse, y en este momento no puedo compartir ninguna información contigo. Ahora,” John hizo una pausa y le hizo un gesto a Stiles. "Veámoslo."

"¿Eh?" El cerebro de Stiles tropezó consigo mismo.

“Tu marca”, aclaró John.

"Correcto." Stiles había olvidado que su padre aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver la marca del alma de Stiles. Stiles se subió la manga derecha de su sudadera y extendió el brazo. John apretó su muñeca y examinó el símbolo plateado. Hizo un zumbido pensativo y luego soltó a Stiles.

"Interesante", dijo John.

Stiles se bajó la manga. “Sí, al menos no es tan aburrido como el de Scott y Kira. ¿Dos bandas alrededor del brazo? Qué aburrido. Incluso una flor o una estrella sería mejor. ¿Qué significan dos bandas? "

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y el ayudante Morris asomó la cabeza. "Sheriff, necesito que eche un vistazo a algo". El diputado Morris miró a Stiles. Será mejor que vengas a mi oficina.

John asintió y se puso de pie. Le lanzó a Stiles una mirada de advertencia por encima del hombro. "Comportarse."

"¿Cuándo no?"

John entrecerró la mirada. "Te esposaré".

Stiles levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Su padre asintió con aprobación y luego se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Stiles no perdió ni un segundo. Se apresuró a encontrar el cajón donde su padre había dejado el misterioso archivo. Stiles tiró de la carpeta y la abrió. La imagen de una mujer con marcas de garras en la garganta captó la atención de Stiles.

Había cuatro cortes profundos, perfectos y sangrantes. Stiles no tuvo que leer el archivo para saber que la muerte de la mujer había sido instantánea. Dependiendo de las circunstancias, es posible que la mujer ni siquiera supiera que el animal venía hacia ella hasta que estuvo justo encima de ella.

Stiles frunció el ceño mientras pasaba sus dedos por las marcas de garras en la foto. Definitivamente eran marcas de garras, pero eran solo un conjunto. Los había descrito como perfectos antes y no pensó mucho en eso, pero cuanto más estudiaba la imagen, más se daba cuenta de que era. ¿Qué tipo de animal solo tomó un golpe? Supuso que era posible, pero tenía dudas. Revolvió algunas imágenes más y su duda se expandió.

Solo las cuatro marcas de garras.

La mujer no sufrió ningún otro daño. Ni siquiera un mordisco para sugerir que el animal había sido impulsado por el hambre y la atacó.

Stiles leyó el archivo. Dijo que la mujer había muerto por el ataque de un animal. También mencionó que se habían escuchado disparos en el lugar, pero no se había encontrado a nadie empuñando un arma en los alrededores. La mujer, por extraño que parezca, llevaba una ballesta, lo que sugiere que debe haber al menos otra persona cerca. Se habían recogido cartuchos de armas y se estaban examinando para identificar al propietario de la pistola que se había utilizado. Se habían encontrado varias huellas, pero estaban demasiado dañadas como para identificarlas.

Stiles miró la primera foto de nuevo. Dos personas armadas con heridas profundas y una acaba muerta por culpa de un animal; sonaba como si encajara con lo que dijo su padre el otro día. Algunas personas habían tomado el asunto de los recientes ataques de animales en sus propias manos. Ahora uno estaba muerto. Sonaba tan simple, pero dos cosas molestaban a Stiles. Una era que las marcas de garras eran demasiado perfectas. El ataque de los animales fue demasiado ordenado y limpio. Lo segundo que le molestó fue que el pistolero se había escapado. Cazar en una reserva sin los permisos adecuados le daría al tipo un duro tiempo de cárcel si la policía podía probarlo, por lo que su falta de presencia tenía sentido hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, si el pistolero tuviera alguna conexión con la mujer, ¿no se habría quedado al menos para ofrecer voluntariamente alguna información?

Stiles suspiró. Estaba siendo demasiado optimista. Había mucha gente en el mundo que abandonaría a un amigo si eso los mantuviera fuera de la cárcel.

La perilla de la puerta giró y Stiles guardó la carpeta en el cajón de su padre justo a tiempo para evitar que lo atraparan. Giró en la silla giratoria de su padre y le sonrió a John.

John miró a Stiles con sospecha.

Stiles dejó de girar, manteniendo su sonrisa tonta en su lugar. "¿Qué?"

"Hiciste algo."

Stiles chilló de indignación y se puso de pie. “¡No te puedo creer, papá! Bueno, no me voy a quedar en un lugar donde me acusen de haber actuado mal sin ninguna prueba".

John bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Solo dime, ¿voy a tener que castigarte?"

"Papá", Stiles habló con seriedad mientras agarraba el hombro de su padre. “Me castigarás hasta que tenga sesenta. Sin embargo, estoy bastante seguro de que no me castigarás por nada de lo que hice hoy".

John lo fulminó con la mirada. "'¿Bastante seguro?'"

Stiles se encogió de hombros. “Oye, no sé cuándo las cosas se saldrán de los rieles y explotarán en mi cara. Solo estoy siendo honesto aquí. Siempre existe la posibilidad de un castigo cuando estoy involucrado".

El padre de Stiles no parecía divertido, pero dejó pasar a Stiles.

Stiles casi corrió hacia su jeep. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y marcó rápidamente a Scott. Su llamada fue al correo de voz. Stiles comprobó la hora dos veces mientras subía al coche. Scott saldría de Lacrosse en diez minutos. “Oye, Scott, no dejes la escuela después de la práctica. Estoy en camino ahora mismo". Colgó y salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

Se recordó a sí mismo que debía conducir con seguridad y que Scott recibiría su buzón de voz, por lo que no había necesidad de entrar en pánico y pasar un semáforo en rojo. Sus nervios hormigueaban con anticipación, emoción y preocupación.

Cuando llegó a la escuela secundaria, Scott estaba sentado en los escalones del frente, esperándolo. Scott corrió hacia el jeep y saltó al asiento del pasajero. La curiosidad y la expectativa curvaron sus labios hacia arriba. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Lydia te invitó a su fiesta este fin de semana?

La cabeza de Stiles se giró hacia Scott. "¿Lydia va a dar una fiesta?" Stiles negó con la cabeza, tratando de dejar de pensar en el tema. "No, solo... ¿recuerdas lo que dijo mi papá sobre la gente que caza en el bosque?"

Scott asintió con la cabeza, su alegría desapareció para ser reemplazada por algo sombrío.

"Alguien murió", dijo Stiles.

Scott saltó en su asiento. “¡Mierda! ¿En serio?"

"¿Por qué mentiría?"

"Mierda." Scott miró su regazo con asombro.

Stiles le dio un golpe a su brazo para llamar la atención de Scott. "Sí, pero es muy sospechoso". Stiles profundizó en explicar sus hallazgos a Scott. Su mejor amigo fruncía el ceño y ocasionalmente hacía preguntas y comentarios.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?" Scott finalmente preguntó.

Stiles se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Este iba a ser el punto fuerte de venta. "Quiero revisarlo”.

" _¿_ revisar el _qué_?" Scott preguntó con cautela.

"El lugar donde la policía encontró a la mujer".

"Stiles".

Stiles levantó la mano para cortar a Scott. "¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Es estúpido, y le prometimos a mi papá que no iríamos a la reserva, pero _Scott_ ,” lloriqueó el nombre de su amigo “algo no está bien, y mi papá está ahí afuera. Solo necesito mirar, para asegurarme de que no se haya perdido algo que podría lastimarlo al final ".

“Stiles, tu papá es el Sheriff. Puede manejarlo solo".

Stiles se encorvó, golpeando su frente contra el volante. “Lo sé, pero solo necesito comprobar, para tranquilizarme. Todavía hay luz del día si nos vamos ahora. Solo miraremos y luego nos iremos. No hay daño, no hay falta".

"¿Por qué arrastrarme a esto?"

"Porque eres mi mejor amigo, y si algo sale mal, quiero que corras a mi casa y borres mi historial de navegación". Stiles se enderezó y dijo con voz inexpresiva. "No es broma, amigo, desde el tercer año mis gustos por el porno se han vuelto tan pervertidos, me pregunto si debería estar confinado en mi habitación por la seguridad de los demás".

Scott suspiró derrotado. "Está bien, pero entramos y salimos".

"Gracias," Stiles exageró la frase.

Scott empujó a Stiles por su dramatismo y ambos se rieron.

Condujeron en silencio hasta la reserva. Scott sacó un mapa de Beacon Hills y la reserva de la guantera del jeep. Stiles dio las coordenadas que figuran en el archivo de la policía de dónde se había localizado el cuerpo, y Scott lo rodeó con un círculo en el mapa. Afortunadamente, el lugar estaba algo cerca del borde de la reserva. Desafortunadamente, no había ningún lugar para estacionar en aproximadamente una milla. Stiles condujo lo más cerca que pudo del lugar antes de salir de la carretera y estacionarse. Sacó su teléfono celular y lo puso en modo brújula.

El inicio de la caminata fue fácil, había un sendero. Sin embargo, una vez que Scott y Stiles se salieron del camino, fue cuando tuvieron problemas. Stiles tropezó con cualquier cosa y con todo, mientras que Scott constantemente necesitaba detenerse y descansar. Hubo un par de ocasiones en las que pensaron que se habían perdido, pero finalmente volvieron a encarrilarse.

Cuando llegaron al área, la cinta policial amarilla lo acordó y había dos oficiales presentes. Stiles solo vio a uno, pero el otro era claramente la dura oficial Malcolm. No había forma de que pudiera explorar sin ser atrapado, y la oficial Malcolm era una mujer sensata. Ella lo arrestaría solo por principios.

La decepción golpeó a Stiles con fuerza en el pecho, y Scott lo miró con simpatía.

Se dirigieron hacia el jeep. Stiles metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró hacia el cielo rosa y púrpura. Llegaría a casa justo a tiempo para dejar la pasta en un tazón y engañar a su padre haciéndole creer que había estado en casa desde su visita.

"Al menos lo intentaste", consoló Scott.

"Sí", asintió Stiles a medias y pateó una piedra.

Algo fuerte se rompió detrás de ellos. Stiles se tensó y miró por encima del hombro. Cuando no vio nada, continuó adelante.

Un arbusto crujió a su derecha, y Stiles giró a tiempo para ver una mancha borrosa.

"Vamos, Stiles." Scott le indicó a Stiles que se adelantara. "Probablemente sea un ciervo".

Stiles asintió, no completamente convencido pero no lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedarse y discutir.

Un aullido atravesó el aire.

Scott y Stiles saltaron en su piel*.

"¡Eso era un lobo!" Scott exclamó.

"No hay lobos en California", respondió Stiles. Los latidos del corazón de Stiles se dispararon. Algo estaba definitivamente mal.

Los sonidos de estrépito venían de la izquierda, y Stiles lo enfrentó.

"¡Stiles!" Scott gritó.

Stiles giró justo a tiempo para ver a un lobo monstruoso arremeter contra su garganta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Star Wars: es una franquicia compuesta primordialmente de una serie de películas concebidas por el cineasta estadounidense George Lucas en la década de 1970, y producidas y distribuidas por The Walt Disney Company a partir de 2012. Su trama describe las vivencias de un grupo de personajes que habitan en una galaxia ficticia e interactúan con elementos como «la Fuerza», un campo de energía metafísico y omnipresente8 que posee un «lado luminoso» impulsado por la sabiduría, la nobleza y la justicia y utilizado por Jedi, y un «lado oscuro» usado por los Sith y provocado por la ira, el miedo y el odio.
> 
> 2\. Ewoks: personajes de las películas Star Wars, son primitivos seres bípedos, peludos y de baja estatura que habitan la luna boscosa de Endor. Obtienen relevancia en el episodio VI.
> 
> 3\. Músculo Gastrocnemio: es un músculo que forma parte de la anatomía de la pantorrilla y que es nombrado de esa forma por poseer tres cabezas, denominadas cada una de la siguiente forma: la primera es el sóleo y las otras dos los gemelos.
> 
> 4\. TARDIS: (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space; Tiempo Y Dimensiones Relativas en el Espacio) es una nave espacio-temporal de ficción que forma parte de la serie británica de ciencia ficción Doctor Who. Tiene la forma de las legendarias cabinas de policía británicas de los años sesenta, y es recordada por ser muchísimo más grande por dentro que por fuera.
> 
> 5\. Galimatías: Lenguaje difícil de comprender por la impropiedad de las frases o por la confusión de las ideas.
> 
> 6\. Saltaron en su piel: en el idioma original de esta obra es Jumped in their skin, lo cual significa estar extremadamente sorprendidos por algo. En el contexto y en español vendría siendo “sobresaltar” por dar un ejemplo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Recuerden visitar el perfil de Akira_of_the_Twilight el autor original de esta obra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor original: Akira_of_the_Twilight  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542955/chapters/5653172  
> Recuerden visitar su perfil y darle mucho apoyo para que siga creando historias :D

Un sonido de pánico escapó de Stiles mientras se agitaba y se dejaba caer sobre su trasero. Hizo una mueca cuando su trasero golpeó contra el suelo duro, pero no hubo tiempo para reflexionar sobre su dolor. Stiles se puso de pie, vagamente consciente de que Scott gritaba algo.

La curiosidad hizo que Stiles mirara por encima del hombro. No sabía qué demonios estaba mirando, pero "lobo" no era una etiqueta precisa. Su constitución era demasiado humana. Era un cruce espantoso entre un hombre y un lobo. Un hombre lobo.

Una piedra se estrelló contra la cara del hombre lobo.

Aulló de dolor.

Scott agarró el brazo de Stiles y tiró de él lejos de la bestia. Stiles tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que Scott había arrojado la piedra.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, Stiles aceleró el paso. Nunca había estado tan agradecido de ser parte de un equipo deportivo que le obligaba a pasar horas corriendo y ganando vigor.

Garras envueltas alrededor del tobillo de Stiles. Con un grito de terror, Stiles cayó de bruces.

"¡Stiles!" Scott gritó.

Un aliento caliente se vertió sobre el cuello de Stiles y apretó los ojos cerrados, preparándose para una muerte dolorosa.

Un rugido atronador vino del costado de Stiles, y de repente el peso del hombre lobo se deslizó fuera de él. Los gruñidos llenaron el aire.

Stiles se puso de costado y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a un gran lobo negro luchando contra el hombre lobo.

El lobo hundió sus dientes en el hombro del hombre lobo, rasgando y desgarrando los músculos con violentos movimientos de cabeza. El hombre aulló y golpeó al lobo en el hocico. El ataque tomó al lobo desprevenido y saltó hacia atrás. Le chasqueó los dientes al hombre lobo, y el hombre lobo se disparó y echó a correr en la dirección opuesta. El lobo aulló y lo persiguió.

Stiles no se podía mover. Estaba atrapado jadeando mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que fuera que acababa de ver.

Scott corrió, luego se dejó caer y se deslizó al lado de Stiles. Sus manos agarraron los hombros de Stiles. "Stiles, ¿estás bien?" Scott lo sacudió un poco cuando Stiles no respondió. “¿Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico? Stiles? "

Otra sacudida poderosa de Scott sacó a Stiles de su aturdimiento. Su respiración aún era aguda y rápida, pero se sentía más como la respiración trabajosa después de completar una carrera de una milla en menos de seis minutos.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?" preguntó una voz profunda.

Stiles y Scott giraron en el lugar donde estaban.

Un hombre que podría describirse como un zorro plateado los miró con desprecio. El adelgazamiento de los labios del hombre en un ceño fruncido con desaprobación llevó los ojos de Stiles a su boca y barbilla sin afeitar. Sin embargo, los ojos de Stiles rápidamente se dirigieron a la ballesta en la mano del hombre y la gran pistola atada a su espalda.

Stiles se tensó.

“Solo íbamos a dar un paseo”, mintió Scott.

"Es peligroso aquí", dijo el hombre.

Stiles entrecerró la mirada hacia la ballesta del hombre. "Estoy seguro."

La vista del hombre siguió a la de Stiles. Había algo calculador detrás de los ojos del hombre mientras miraba su ballesta, casi como si estuviera decidiendo si valía la pena esconderla o explicar su presencia. Sin embargo, después de un momento, pareció ignorar mentalmente esos pensamientos y se acercó a Stiles y Scott.

Stiles contuvo la respiración, anticipando lo peor. Estaba completamente desconcertado cuando el hombre extendió su mano libre hacia Scott y él.

Scott y Stiles compartieron una mirada, ambos comunicándose en silencio: "¿Este tipo es real?"

Después de un momento, Scott aceptó la mano y el hombre lo levantó como si estuviera acostumbrado a soportar el peso de adolescentes completamente desarrollados.

Luego le ofreció la mano a Stiles. "Ustedes dos deberían irse a casa antes de que oscurezca".

Stiles resopló, golpeando su palma contra la del hombre. "Sí, bueno…" La energía vibró a través de Stiles. Corrió desde las yemas de los dedos, a través de su brazo y hasta su pecho. Se sintió como si un rayo golpeara su corazón una docena de veces, y en el proceso le robó el aliento.

Stiles y el hombre se pusieron rígidos.

La mente de Stiles recordó las muchas clases de educación sexual que hablaban sobre la reacción entre almas gemelas durante el primer contacto. A menudo se describía como una chispa de electricidad en el corazón. Fue una comparación tan débil con la sensación en su pecho.

Stiles miró la muñeca derecha del hombre en busca de confirmación, pero su chaqueta la cubría.

El corazón de Stiles tartamudeó cuando el hombre gentilmente torció la mano de Stiles para que su muñeca, su marca del alma, fuera visible.

El reconocimiento cruzó por el rostro del hombre seguido de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron minuciosamente y dio un sutil paso hacia atrás.

Stiles tampoco podía creerlo. Había encontrado a su alma gemela, y era un hombre de la edad de su padre.

Un hombre que muy bien podría estar infringiendo la ley cazando en una reserva sin los papeles adecuados.

El horror empapó a Stiles, congelándolo hasta la médula. Vio como la expresión de sorpresa del hombre se transformó en pánico. Stiles ni siquiera quería contemplar por qué su alma gemela se estaba volviendo loca. A menos que supiera quién era Stiles y, por lo tanto, supiera en cuántos problemas estaba, no había forma de que el horror del hombre superara al de Stiles.

Stiles no sabía a quién mataría su padre primero. El Sr. Alma Gemela parado allí, o el pobre Stiles que no tenía idea de que estaba destinado a tener una conexión profunda con el hombre antes mencionado, y muy probablemente también algunos momentos sexy y calientes.

De repente, Scott se interpuso entre los dos. Apartó la mano del Sr. Alma Gemela y ayudó a Stiles a ponerse de pie. "¿Estás ...", comenzó Scott, pero nunca llegó a terminar.

"¡Suelta las armas y las manos en el aire!" Gritó una nueva voz.

Stiles y Scott asumieron la posición tan fácilmente como respirar. No era la primera vez que los atrapaba la policía, para disgusto de sus padres.

Soul Mate dudaba en soltar su ballesta, el arma _retumbó_ cuando golpeó el suelo. Levantó una mano en señal de rendición y se llevó la otra a la espalda. Dejó con cuidado su arma en el suelo.

La maleza se movió detrás de Stiles, y Stiles se preparó mentalmente para cuando los oficiales lo reconocerían.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno de ellos estallara en risas. “Little Stilinski and Co. no está bien otra vez”.

 _Bret_ , Stiles vitoreó mentalmente. Bret era uno de los oficiales más relajados. También era un gran Trekkie*, lo que lo hacía aún más asombroso.

"¿Se le permite llevar tales armas?" ladró una voz femenina, y Stiles hizo una mueca. El oficial Malcolm no fue tan asombroso. Oh, claro, era una experta en su trabajo, pero estaba muy apegada al libro. Por supuesto, eso significaba que Stiles estaba constantemente en su lista de mierda. Estaba agradecido de que su atención no estuviera puesta en él, sino en su alma gemela.

Espera. No. ¡En realidad, Stiles realmente deseaba que su atención estuviera en él y _no en_ su alma gemela! Oh Dios, su alma gemela estaba a punto de ser arrestada. Stiles iba a ser uno de esos perdedores en línea que escribió lo terrible que fue su primer encuentro con su alma gemela.

Oh, que se joda la parte sobre un _hombre lobo_ o una bestia mutante que intenta comérselo vivo. No podía lidiar con eso ahora mismo. Demonios, no podía lidiar con nada de esto en este momento.

Casi se pierde el asentimiento de su alma gemela en respuesta a la pregunta del oficial Malcolm. Bajó los brazos. "Solo busco en mi abrigo mi licencia y mis registros". Abrió la solapa de la chaqueta y sacó una billetera y algunos papeles del bolsillo. Después de revisar un poco los artículos, mostró los papeles y la licencia requeridos.

El oficial Malcolm tomó las ofrendas y las miró con ojo crítico.

Mientras lo hacía, Bret palmeó a Stiles y Scott. Una vez que Bret terminó, les dejó bajar los brazos.

Desde su corta distancia, Stiles notó que su alma gemela también le había entregado una licencia de caza. Se tragó un nudo en la garganta.

El oficial Malcolm le miró mal a su alma gemela. "¿Y qué estaba cazando exactamente, Sr. Argent?" Señaló con la barbilla las armas desechadas.

"Ardillas", el Sr. Argent, era demasiado formal para que Stiles pensara en su alma gemela como...inexpresivo.

"¿Y por qué todos los gritos?" El oficial Malcolm tarareó con sospecha.

 _Mierda_ , Stiles maldijo mentalmente. Había visto suficientes películas para saber que decir la verdad era un boleto de ida al loco.

"Había una especie de cosa de lobo", exclamó Scott. "Atacó a Stiles".

“No hay lobos en California”, dijo Bret.

"Eso es lo que dije", intervino Stiles, esperando evitar que los oficiales analizaran la declaración de Scott de manera demasiado crítica. “Probablemente era un puma. Lo más probable es que busque comida. No se acercan tanto a las ciudades a menos que estén desesperados. Tal vez deberíamos dejar algunas latas de atún. Oh! ¡Lo sé! Iniciemos una colecta de comida enlatada y... "

“Gracias, señor Stilinski” le espetó el oficial Malcolm “por su valiosa contribución. Oficial Miles, por favor escolte al Sr. Stilinski y al Sr. McCall de regreso a la patrulla, y llame a algunos para que los lleven a la estación ".

Bret, o el oficial Miles, como lo había llamado el oficial Malcolm, asintió afirmativamente. Ladeó la cabeza por encima del hombro en dirección a lo que Stiles supuso que era el coche. "Muy bien chicos, síganme".

Stiles y Scott obedecieron; sin embargo, Stiles no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro al Sr. Argent. El hombre se mostró estoico cuando Office Malcolm procedió a interrogarlo. Stiles repasó una letanía de leyes, tratando de calcular las probabilidades de que el Sr. Argent fuera arrestado o llevado para interrogarlo. Si tenía todo el papeleo adecuado, la policía no podía hacer mucho.

Stiles y Scott holgazaneaban en la parte trasera de la patrulla mientras Bret llamaba refuerzos.

"¿Estás bien?" Scott preguntó por tercera vez.

Stiles suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara. "Si…no, no lo sé. Casi me mutilan y...” Stiles arrugó la cara en una mueca. "Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie, eso incluye a Kira".

Los ojos de Scott se agrandaron y se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Qué cosa?"

Stiles respiró hondo y luego lo soltó. "Creo que el Sr. Argent es mi alma gemela".

Stiles se encogió cuando Scott lo miró con asombro. Lentamente, la esquina de los labios de Scott se curvó hacia arriba. Se abalanzó sobre Stiles, atrapando a Stiles en una cariñosa llave de cabeza. "¡Amigo! Eso es genial. Quiero decir, es mayor de lo que pensaba que sería tu alma gemela, pero ¡lo encontraste!

Stiles se liberó del agarre de Scott. "¿En serio? El tipo estaba en el bosque, posiblemente jugando al justiciero, y mi padre es el Sheriff".

"¿No estás enamorado de Batman?"

"No es el punto, Scott."

“Lo es, Stiles. Él es tu alma gemela. Ni siquiera sabes lo maravilloso que es eso. Cuando conocí a Kira…” Scott sonrió tontamente. "…Guau."

Stiles resopló lacónicamente.

Scott negó con la cabeza para aclararlo, pero todavía estaba radiante como un idiota. "Lo sé. Eso suena tan poco convincente, pero fue tan espectacular. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a describirlo. Entonces realmente llegué a conocerla, y fue aún más asombroso. Ni siquiera sabía que algo podía sentirse tan bien. Es como la máxima sensación de seguridad, felicidad y paz. Como si estuviera en un estado constante de resplandor cuando estoy cerca de ella".

Eso sonó bastante asombroso, y Stiles estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quiere eso. “Eso es genial, pero todavía tengo que preocuparme por mi papá. Además, lo que sea que intentó matarme". La realización golpeó a Stiles en la cara. "No crees que el Sr. Argent estaba cazando esa cosa, ¿verdad?"

La pregunta hizo que Scott se detuviera. "Bueno, si ese lobo es el animal que causa todos los ataques y es Batman, entonces sí, eso creo".

Stiles reflexionó sobre ese pensamiento. Si la cosa-hombre-lobo era un… hombre lobo — Stiles iba a investigar una vez que estuviera en algún lugar con wi-fi — entonces, ¿en qué lo convertía en el Sr. Argent? ¿Un cazador? ¿Cómo un cazador sobrenatural? ¿O quizás un asesino? Dios mío, su alma gemela era una mezcla de Buffy, la cazavampiros* y Batman. El solo pensamiento fue suficiente para provocarle una erección inapropiada. Stiles se ajustó sutilmente.

Stiles miró por la ventana trasera donde vio al oficial Malcolm acercándose con el Sr. Argent. Stiles empapado en la apariencia de Argent. Era guapo de una manera áspera. Stiles supuso que si no se conectaban intelectualmente, al menos podrían tener una excelente relación sexual, asumiendo que a Argent le gustaran los adolescentes desgarbados y legales.

“Mierda” siseó Scott entre dientes.

Stiles giró la cabeza para ver lo que Scott estaba mirando y se hizo eco de los sentimientos de su amigo.

Dos coches de policía acababan de llegar y su padre conducía uno de ellos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"¿Es esto una especie de broma para ti?" John le gritó a Stiles.

Stiles se estremeció. Estaba de vuelta en la oficina de su padre en la comisaría. Melissa McCall había sido llamada y había recogido a Scott. Stiles tuvo que ver cómo sacaban a su amigo de la estación con una furiosa Melissa despotricando contra él, seguido de un abrazo de oso mientras procedía a derrumbarse y expresar lo asustada que había estado cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido. Stiles deseaba que sucediera lo mismo con su padre, pero sabía que su padre no era de los que se derrumbaban en medio de una regañina por abrazos y besos. Tal vez en unas pocas horas cuando estuvieran en casa su papá le ofrecería una taza de café o chocolate caliente, pero por ahora Stiles estaba atrapado con la peor parte de su ira.

Tienes dieciocho años, Stiles. Creo que a esta edad, cuando alguien te dice que no hagas algo porque es peligroso, sabrías que no debes hacer lo contrario".

Stiles hizo una mueca. "Solo estaba preocupado".

"Eso no es excusa para convertirte en un objetivo de animales salvajes y balas perdidas".

"Lo siento", intentó Stiles. Su pecho se contrajo por el remordimiento. Odiaba molestar a su padre. Su padre siempre había estado ahí para él y lo apoyaba incluso cuando actuaba como un idiota. No había mejor padre que él, y Stiles solo quería hacerlo feliz. Su deseo de asegurarse de que su padre no cayera en una trampa mortal era más fuerte.

Su padre se dejó caer en su silla y exhaló un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó la nariz. Hizo un gesto a Stiles para que se fuera. “Voy a terminar algunos papeles y luego nos vamos a casa. Espera en la recepción".

Stiles asintió aturdido e hizo lo que le ordenó su padre. Cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él y luego se encorvó contra ella durante unos segundos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse. Cuando abrió los ojos fue para ver a Argent mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba siendo entrevistado por el oficial Malcolm y Yamamoto.

La mirada de Argent volvió a los rostros de sus entrevistadores, y el estómago de Stiles se hizo un nudo con la indecisión. No tenía idea de cómo manejar la situación de Argent. No había planeado encontrar a su alma gemela tan pronto, y mucho menos mientras la persona pudiera estar realizando actividades ilegales. La diferencia de edad también fue sorprendente, sin embargo, Stiles sabía que una vez que tuviera algo de tiempo para procesar los eventos del día, no le importaría tanto. Era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo como para admitir que había admirado a bastantes hombres mayores en el pasado, pero nunca los había tomado en serio debido a sus sentimientos por Lydia.

Stiles fue a la recepción y se derrumbó en uno de los bancos mientras esperaba a que su padre saliera de su oficina.

Sacó su teléfono inteligente y abrió un motor de búsqueda. Abrió miles de páginas web sobre hombres lobo. Hubo varias leyendas y mitos, algunos contradictorios entre sí. También encontró artículos sobre skinwalkers y teorías sobre el gobierno creando híbridos mutantes para apoderarse de países rivales y silenciar a los traidores. Stiles alzó una ceja ante este último, pero no lo descartó por completo. Como dijo una vez Sherlock Holmes: Una vez que eliminas lo imposible, lo que quede, por improbable que sea, debe ser la verdad.

La puerta de la estación se abrió, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire frío. Stiles se estremeció cuando abrió otra página web en su teléfono.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" Preguntó cortésmente el oficial de la recepción.

“Creo que sí, pero considerando la falta de competencia de esta estación, no me haré ilusiones”, respondió una voz suave y mordaz.

La cabeza de Stiles se disparó, listo para regañar al tipo que acababa de insultar a su estación cuando su voz se atascó en su garganta.

Entonces, el recién llegado tenía alrededor de la edad de Argent, aunque unos años más joven si Stiles supiera. Su cabello perfectamente peinado, su barba de chivo recortada y su ropa de moda revelaron que era un hombre que se preocupaba por su apariencia. Llevaba un cuello en V blanco con las mangas arremangadas para lucir unos antebrazos bien musculosos y su muñeca.

Un triskele plateado en círculo decoraba su muñeca derecha.

La sangre se escapó del cerebro de Stiles, provocando que se sintiera mareado.

El hombre miró a Stiles por el rabillo de sus ojos azules y sonrió. Stiles juró que vio un destello de rojo en los ojos de un hombre, pero podría haber sido la falta de oxígeno de su cerebro lo que lo hizo alucinar. "Estoy buscando a mi alma gemela", el hombre hizo una pausa, sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en Stiles. Desvió su mirada hacia el oficial. “Christopher Argent. Creo que se ofreció como voluntario para ser llevado para interrogarlo ".

Un puño de hierro apretó el corazón de Stiles. Este hombre era de Argent, ¿el alma gemela de Christopher? Entonces esa chispa de antes, ¿había sido falsa? ¡Pero la marca!

Stiles miró la muñeca del estilizado hombre, examinando cada detalle de la marca de su alma. Stiles no pudo encontrar nada diferente entre él y el hombre.

Solo se le ocurrió una teoría sobre lo que podría significar las marcas coincidentes, pero Stiles no estaba dispuesto a creerlo hasta que tuviera más pruebas. Así que empujando sus hombros hacia atrás y tragando su temor, se puso de pie y marchó hacia el hombre.

Stiles sabía que el hombre estaba observando su acercamiento incluso cuando el oficial en la recepción tomó el nombre del hombre —Peter Hale— y le informó que Christopher todavía estaba siendo interrogado, pero ella les haría saber a los entrevistadores que estaba esperando. Stiles levantó la mano y pasó los dedos por el antebrazo de Peter.

Fue un relámpago de nuevo, y Stiles tiró de su mano hacia atrás, solo para que la agarrara inquebrantablemente.

Los ojos azules helados se clavaron en los de Stiles, y no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Su corazón rebotaba alrededor de las paredes del pecho como un preadolescente agitado en un ataque, simplemente no sabía si era un ataque de emoción o terror. La sonrisa en los labios de Peter creció cuando la esquina de su boca se curvó más y acercó la mano de Stiles a su rostro.

Una vez más, Stiles pensó que vio un destello de rojo en los ojos de Peter. Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon levemente mientras miraba la marca del alma de Stiles. Peter tiró de Stiles hacia adelante, presionando sus suaves labios en la muñeca de Stiles. Algo se enroscó en el estómago de Stiles.

"Ahora, ¿cuál sería tu nombre?" Peter ronroneó, sus dientes rozaron la tierna carne de Stiles.

Stiles inhaló bruscamente ante la sensación.

Entonces, de repente, su padre estaba a su lado y lo sacó del agarre de Peter. "¿Qué diablos crees que le estás haciendo a mi hijo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooow, Chris y Peter ya encontraron a su humano destinado =D  
> Ahora que lo pienso tal vez debí haber puesto la etiqueta de "Scott es un buen amigo" porque en mi parecer al menos en esta historia lo es.  
> Pero bueno seguimos laborando xD. Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo y que se encuentren bien en casita!!
> 
> PS: gracias a esas personitas por dejar sus KUDOS me animan a continuar más rápido en traducir. No tengan miedo de comentar, inclusive un solo HOLA esta bien ;).


	3. Chapter 3

El cerebro de Stiles estaba casi muerto.

En menos de doce horas, ¡diablos! En menos de cuatro horas, casi había sido mutilado por un hombre lobo, encontró a su alma gemela, se dio cuenta de que su alma gemela podría estar en algún negocio turbio, entró en pánico de que su padre mataría a Christopher, conoció a su segunda alma gemela, y ahora su papá estaba a unos cinco segundos de arrestar a la segunda alma gemela de Stiles por abuso / indecencia pública. ¿Cómo diablos era esta la vida de Stiles? Qué deidad el día en que nació señaló a Stiles y dijo: “Sí, este. Este es el que protagonizará mi novela maestra”. ¡La deidad al menos podría haberla convertido en una telenovela!

Sin embargo, Peter estaba desconcertado por el padre de Stiles. Mantuvo su comportamiento tranquilo. "Simplemente le estaba preguntando a su hijo su nombre".

John frunció el ceño. "A mí me pareció más que eso".

Peter asintió con humor, como si John fuera un niño luchando por comprender completamente la situación pero haciendo un esfuerzo decente. “Eso sería porque lo fue. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que incluso tú puedes entender lo difícil que es para uno mantener el decoro adecuado cuando finalmente ha conocido a su alma gemela".

_Maldita sea_ , pensó Stiles. Al menos Peter podría haberle dicho a Stiles lo que Peter quería en su lápida antes de provocar a John para que lo matara. Esto también iba a complicar aún más las cosas con Christopher.

Stiles palideció. Querido Dios, tenía dos almas gemelas y su padre los mataría a ambos.

John abrió la boca para reprender, luego la cerró y volvió a abrirla. Finalmente, agarró la muñeca de Peter y tiró de ella.

Un rugido bajo y enojado escapó de Peter, y frunció el ceño.

John no le prestó atención mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la marca de Peter. Agarró el brazo de Stiles y sostuvo las dos muñecas una al lado de la otra.

Pasó un momento de silencio mientras los ojos de John se movían entre el par de marcas. Luego, finalmente, "Mierda".

Stiles trató de no reír como si estuviera en la escuela secundaria, pero fue muy difícil. Su padre maldecía mucho, pero por lo general trataba de mantenerlo dentro de su casa y ocasionalmente en su oficina cuando hablaba con Stiles. Ver a su padre tan enojado y tan arrojado como para soltar una palabrota en público, combinado con la propia sensación de incomodidad de Stiles, llenó a Stiles de una risa nerviosa.

Peter tiró de su muñeca hacia atrás y la dejó caer a un lado.

John no podía dejar de mirar.

El oficial de la recepción tosió para aclararse la garganta. “Um, señor, ¿hay algo que le gustaría que hiciera? Fui testigo del comportamiento inapropiado del Sr. Hale".

El rostro de John se puso rojo al recordarlo. Apretó el puño y parecía listo para dar la orden de arrestar a Peter.

"¡Estoy bien!" Stiles se agitó. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él y se apresuró a averiguar exactamente lo que su boca había intentado decir sin el consentimiento de su cerebro. "Quiero decir... un pequeño toque no me va a traumatizar de por vida, y se sintió realmente bien". Los ojos de John se entrecerraron mientras los labios de Peter se curvaron. “Yo… oh mierda… eso no es. Bueno, está bien, sí, se sintió bien, solo deja de mirarme a mí, papá y tú…” Stiles señaló a Peter. Él se burló. "…puedes ser mi alma gemela, y un maldito bastardo guapo, pero eso no significa que puedas eludir mi consentimiento y empezar a mordisquear partes de mi cuerpo".

El cerebro de Stiles decidió ayudarlo en ese momento y proporcionarle imágenes de lugares en él que Peter podía mordisquear. Se tambaleó mientras su sangre se dividía entre correr hacia su rostro y su región inferior.

Como si Peter pudiera leer su mente, su expresión se volvió aún más atrevido y…¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Stiles tenía que pensar en la palabra "atrevido"?

Stiles se obligó a imaginarse a su abuela desnuda en su bañera mientras le pedía que la ayudara con su baño de esponja.

Stiles se estremeció y de repente sus pantalones tenían mucho más espacio.

Las botas resonaron en el suelo de linóleo y la puerta que conducía a la parte trasera de la estación se abrió. Christopher salió con Bret como escolta. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y enarcó una ceja inquisitivamente a Peter. "¿Acaso quiero saber?"

Peter sonrió más ampliamente. El primer instinto de Stiles fue compararlo con el de un payaso, pero una segunda mirada reveló una cierta cualidad enloquecida. Quizás su sonrisa no era la de cualquier payaso, sino la del Joker.

Stiles fue parte de un trío con Batman / Buffy y el Joker. Stiles sintió que le sangraba la nariz. Ahora bien, si Peter tenía un poco más de un toque de chico malo, podría ser el Spike* de la Buffy de Christopher. Excepto... espera... ¡Peter era un chico malo!

¡Oh mierda! Stiles tuvo que agarrarse a la recepción para no desmayarse. Estaba en un trío con las encarnaciones de su héroe favorito, antihéroe, villano y anti-villano.

La realidad iba a arruinarle esto, más de lo que ya lo había hecho; simplemente lo sabía.

"Chris, ¿conoces a nuestra alma gemela?"

"¿Quieres morir o simplemente quieres que te arresten?" Stiles le gritó a Peter.

La mandíbula de Chris se apretó y sus ojos escanearon la habitación, como si buscara proyectiles mortales dirigidos a él.

La sangre desapareció del rostro de John. "Esto es una especie de broma retorcida y enfermiza, ¿verdad?"

Stiles rió tímidamente.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

Chris apartó la mirada.

John farfulló, agarrando su arma en su funda. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Se negó a quitar la mano de la pistola. Un momento después, abrió los ojos y envió miradas venenosas a los caminos de Peter y Chris. "Ahora, sé que normalmente cuando las almas gemelas se encuentran, tienden a pasar los primeros días juntas tanto como sea posible, pero en este caso, voy a tener que pedirles a ustedes dos que abandonen las instalaciones inmediatamente y hablar con mi hijo".

"Uh..." Stiles levantó dócilmente una mano para llamar la atención de su padre. "Me gustaría señalar que no tengo control sobre quién es mi alma gemela, mis compañeros son, por lo que realmente no debería ser castigado por nada".

"¿Qué tal dos meses de castigo por escabullirse en el bosque?" John espetó.

Y esa fue la señal de Stiles para que se callara. Stiles levantó las manos en una demostración de retroceder.

Peter pareció divertido por el intercambio, mientras que Chris asintió con la cabeza y se movió hacia la salida. Agarró a Peter del brazo y lo guio para que se diera la vuelta y lo siguiera. Peter se rió entre dientes.

Stiles hizo una nota mental de que Chris era probablemente a quien le gustaría ir en una crisis emocional. Era demasiado pronto para juzgar, pero ya podía imaginarse a Peter burlándose de él y riéndose de él en lugar de ayudarlo.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que ya estaba planeando cómo serían sus interacciones con Peter y Chris. Diablos, ¿era esto por lo que pasaban todas las almas gemelas, o estaba tan desesperado por el amor que estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a cualquiera?

¿O tal vez era solo un adolescente realmente cachondo y las feromonas combinadas de Peter y Chris solo estaban jugando con su cabeza ya loca por el sexo?

Stiles esperaba que fueran las feromonas.

John refunfuñó algo en voz baja, luego hizo un fuerte comentario sobre cómo los eventos anteriores mejor no se conviertan en chismes. Bret y el oficial de la recepción cerraron los labios y volvieron al trabajo. John suspiró, se dirigió a la puerta y le indicó a Stiles que lo siguiera. Subieron al jeep —uno de los agentes que llamaron anoche había pasado para recoger a John de camino a la estación— y se abrocharon el cinturón con John conduciendo.

El viaje a casa fue extrañamente silencioso. Stiles no podía dejar de inquietarse y mirar a su padre por el rabillo del ojo. Dios, no podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo su padre. Claro, las almas gemelas que tienen diferencias de edad significativas no eran desconocidas. Incluso se conocían tríadas, aunque muy poco frecuentes. Para que su único hijo no solo esté asociado con un hombre mayor sino con dos, Stiles no sabría qué sentir o pensar en la situación de su padre.

Stiles ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse por sí mismo.

Stiles jugueteó con el cordón de su sudadera mientras se hundía en una leve depresión. En serio, ¿una gran diferencia de edad? Stiles podría manejar eso. ¿Dos almas gemelas? Tráelo. Solo significaba momentos más sexys para Stiles. Tener ambos… Stiles simplemente no sabía qué sentir.

Además de eso, Peter y Chris ya estaban juntos. Podrían haber estado juntos durante años. Por lo que Stiles sabía, estaban juntos antes de que él naciera.

Stiles gimió internamente. Apenas podía imaginar su dinámica en un trío con dos hombres mayores, bueno, bueno, la parte del sexo era fácil, pero la parte de la relación no lo era tanto. No tenía idea de qué papel podía desempeñar en una relación ya establecida. Aparte de servir como torcedura.

El pecho de Stiles se contrajo ante el pensamiento. ¿No sería solo su suerte? Obtiene dos almas gemelas y todo lo que quieren es sexo de él.

Sí, quería sexo, pero...

Stiles suspiró.

No quería admitirlo, pero quería una relación, y estaba jodidamente aterrorizado por ello. Había pasado gran parte de su vida imaginándose a sí mismo con Lydia, que no quería volverse a desilusionar. Aun así, quería una relación.

Dos almas gemelas equivalían al doble de amor, pero también al doble de dolor.

Una mano pesada en su hombro sacó a Stiles de sus maravillas. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que su padre se había detenido en el camino de entrada.

John respiró hondo y apretó el volante. “El hecho de que sean tus almas gemelas no significa que puedan obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer”.

"¿Eh?"

John encontró la mirada de Stiles con una mirada seria. “Estoy hablando de consentimiento, Stiles. Son mayores y tienen más experiencia. Es posible que sientas que necesitas demostrar tu valía al hacer cosas con las que no te sientes cómodo, pero no es necesario. Algunas almas gemelas son muy buenas amigas, y si son tuyas, entenderán y respetarán tus límites".

Stiles estaba atónito. "Me estás dando el discurso de consentimiento".

John se burló. “Eso es sólo la mitad. Créeme, si tus almas gemelas hubieran sido alguien más cercano a ti en edad, habría comenzado exactamente con lo que le dije a Peter. El hecho de que sean tus almas gemelas no significa que puedas saltar sobre ellas cuando quieras. Debes respetar sus deseos, aunque, con esos dos, dudo que te dejen salirte con la tuya en cualquier cosa que no quieran".

"Papá, esto es anticuado", dijo Stiles en broma, pero el temperamento de su padre se fortaleció.

Stiles se encorvó en su asiento. "¿Siempre te vas a enojar por esto?"

La pelea pareció dejar a John mientras se desplomaba y soltaba el volante. “Stiles, no voy a estar feliz con esto hasta que tú lo estés, e incluso entonces podría llevarme algo de tiempo. Esto no era algo que esperaba. Demonios, antes de que apareciera Kira, apostaba a que Scott era tu alma gemela".

"Sí... esa habría sido una relación platónica".

"A menos que haya cambiado algo que no sepa, _es_ una relación platónica".

Stiles sonrió. "Bueno, si las cosas no funcionan con nuestras almas gemelas, Scott y yo nos casaremos".

John soltó un bufido de leve diversión. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, pero a diferencia de antes, cuando se sentía avergonzado e incómodo, este silencio fue pacífico. "¿Necesito tener la charla sobre sexo seguro contigo también?"

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "No, todavía lo recuerdo de la primera vez que lo diste, y en todo caso, la pornografía ha enfatizado muchos de esos puntos".

John parecía dividido entre reprender a su hijo y preguntar qué tipo de pornografía estaba viendo Stiles si enfatizaba el sexo seguro. Finalmente, John negó con la cabeza y, con un gruñido, salió del auto.

Stiles siguió a su padre adentro, donde pidieron una pizza para la cena, solo vegetariana, y se sentaron en la sala de estar para ver las noticias de la noche juntos mientras esperaban. La pizza llegó mientras Stiles estaba en medio de buscar su mochila escolar. Poco después, él y John se llenaron el estómago con la deliciosa comida. Stiles hizo algunas horas de tarea antes de que finalmente terminara la noche y se fuera a la cama.

Stiles yacía en su cama, esperando que el sueño lo llevara, pero la energía vibraba por su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en los eventos del día. Ahora que sus almas gemelas no estaban literalmente a unos metros de él, podía concentrarse más en lo que era importante: ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa del lobo?

Se había estado refiriendo a él como un hombre lobo internamente, pero honestamente, sabía tan poco sobre la criatura, podría ser algún otro tipo de cambia-forma mitológico.

Renunciando a dormir, Stiles se arrastró fuera de la cama y tropezó hacia su escritorio donde su computadora estaba en modo de suspensión. Encendió su computadora mientras se dejaba caer en su silla y continuó la búsqueda que había comenzado en su teléfono celular. Stiles mordió la uña de su pulgar mientras leía todos los artículos que encontró. Sin embargo, cada mito y leyenda que sacó no encajaba con lo que había visto.

Por ejemplo, se decía que el Rougarou tenía el cuerpo de un hombre con cabeza de lobo. Sin embargo, lo que Stiles había visto definitivamente tenía algunos aspectos de lobo en su cuerpo. Además, Rougarou estaba más asociado con Luisiana, al menos en EE. UU.

Los caminantes de la piel parecían transformarse completamente en cualquier animal en el que se convirtieran, no era una media jornada.

Se decía que los hombres lobo cambiaban solo en la luna llena, que no se esperaba para otro por un tiempo. Por supuesto, algunos cuentos modernos dejaron de lado ese mito, pero Stiles estaba más dispuesto a confiar en un viejo mito que en una tendencia reciente de la cultura pop.

Los ojos de Stiles se llenaron de lágrimas de mirar la pantalla y se frotó la cara. Parpadeó en su despertador y vio que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Se suponía que debía despertarse en unas dos horas para ir a la escuela. Cerró su computadora portátil y se derrumbó en su cama. Se acurrucó en una bola mientras se envolvía con las mantas con fuerza.

Estaba exhausto, pero su cerebro no se callaba por el hombre lobo.

Una imagen de Chris vino espontáneamente a la mente de Stiles. Estaba a punto de castigarse mentalmente por pensar en su vida amorosa mientras un monstruo estaba aterrorizando a la gente cuando regresó un pensamiento de antes. ¿Chris había estado cazando a la criatura? Si es así, ¿eso significaba que Chris sabía qué era?

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron al pensarlo.

Necesitaba encontrar a Chris e interrogarlo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter yacía despatarrado en el edredón de su cama Queen y la de Chris. Hizo una nota mental de buscar una King size, tal vez incluso una Cal King. Stiles, no fue difícil encontrar el nombre del niño una vez que supo quién era su padre, se había agitado mucho cuando Peter lo conoció. Ese movimiento constante podría transferirse a los patrones de sueño de Stiles.

Chris se inclinó y besó a Peter, sus pechos desnudos y sudorosos se rozaron. Los dedos callosos de Chris se deslizaron por el muslo de Peter, enviando una maravillosa chispa a través del cuerpo de Peter. Peter lanzó un gruñido bajo y suave que recordaba a un ronroneo. Sintió el calor acumulándose en su estómago para un quinto orgasmo. Su período refractario siempre había sido bueno, ser un hombre lobo tenía sus ventajas, pero esta noche fue excepcional. Justo cuando pensaba que había terminado por la noche, una mirada a Chris o un roce de piel lo hizo anhelar el toque de su pareja como un hombre hambriento.

Los colmillos de Peter se alargaron, jugando como fantasmas a lo largo del labio inferior de Chris.

Chris se apartó, luciendo bastante molesto. Uno pensaría que no había tenido sus dos orgasmos explosivos momentos antes. "¿Aún no estás saciado?"

Peter se rió entre dientes, deslizando sus manos por los muslos de Chris y dejándolas descansar sobre el trasero de Chris. Se inclinó para presionar un beso en la clavícula. Chris se relajó contra el toque y luego gritó cuando Peter les dio la vuelta. El suave beso se convirtió en un asalto lleno de besos y mordiscos.

Peter podía sentir a Chris preparándose para otra ronda debajo de él.

Chris volvió la cabeza. "Esto tiene que ver con el chico, Stiles, ¿no?"

Peter tarareó mientras se movía hacia abajo para prodigar el esternón de Chris con lamidos y mordiscos. Chris se arqueó contra él.

"Peter," Chris gruñó.

Peter resopló exasperado. "Quiero a mi pareja". Los ojos de Peter brillaron rojos. "Ambos."

Chris se estremeció debajo de Peter, provocando una ola de excitación de Peter. "Incluso si él sabe sobre nosotros ahora, no deberíamos..."

Peter pegó su boca a la de Chris, tragándose sus palabras. Ya sabía lo que Chris iba a decir y no quería escucharlo. Se apartó lo suficiente para murmurar. "Ya me he ocupado del omega".

Chris se tensó y el embriagador aroma de excitación que había estado emanando de él se detuvo.

Peter gruñó, sus instintos picaban de irritación ante la reacción de Chris. Intelectualmente, sabía que sus acciones habían sido bastante agradables para Chris, pero una parte más primaria de él que no veía la razón veía la falta de disfrute de Chris como un enfrentamiento. Esta era su alma gemela, todo lo que Peter hacía mientras tenía sexo con él, debería llevar a Chris al colmo del placer.

“¿Por qué solo me estás diciendo esto ahora? Tuvimos todo el viaje en coche... "

Peter volvió a interrumpir a Chris con un mordisco de advertencia en su musculoso abdomen. "Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo celebraríamos la búsqueda de nuestra nueva alma gemela". Los dedos de Peter regresaron al trasero de Chris, agarrando los globos de Chris mientras los dedos de Peter se sumergían un poco en broma entre la grieta.

"Los cazadores todavía están ahí", dijo Chris entre dos respiraciones bruscas mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Peter apoyó una mano en el hombro de Chris y empujó al hombre mayor hacia abajo. Colocó su rostro sobre el de Chris, dejando que su aliento acariciara la piel del hombre. "Si saben lo que es mejor para ellos, se irán pronto".

"Peter", advirtió el tono de Chris.

Peter ignoró a Chris, agarrando los labios de Chris con los suyos. La barba de Chris rozó su boca, y Peter se entretuvo con la idea de cómo sería tener la sensación áspera acompañada por la suavidad de las mejillas y la barbilla de Stiles. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Peter.

No haría caso omiso de la súplica de Chris de minimizar el peligro que los rodeaba antes de intentar algo con Stiles, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera traspasar los límites.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nunca antes un día escolar había pasado tan lentamente en la vida de Stiles.

De acuerdo, tal vez eso fue una exageración, pero Stiles estuvo prácticamente rebotando en su asiento todo el tiempo. Dos veces una maestra le preguntó si necesitaba ir al baño. Se necesitaron cinco bebidas energéticas para mantenerlo algo concentrado en sus clases, aunque no le impidió crear algún tipo de gas nocivo en Química AP*. Cuando sonó la campana final, Stiles corrió hacia su jeep y saltó adentro. No fue hasta que encendió su motor que el Lacrosse apareció en su mente y le envió un mensaje de texto rápido a Scott, preguntándole si tenían práctica ese día. Stiles estaba seguro de que no lo hicieron, pero no sería la primera vez que mezclaba su horario mientras se concentraba en un tema de investigación.

Cuando Scott respondió que no había práctica, Stiles salió del estacionamiento como un loco.

Había pasado todo su período de almuerzo buscando información sobre Peter Hale y Chris Argent hasta que encontró la dirección de Chris. Stiles notó que Peter no figuraba como viviendo allí, pero se encogió de hombros. Quizás a Peter le gustaba su privacidad y no quería aparecer en ninguna parte. De cualquier manera, no importaba si vivían juntos o no, el objetivo de Stiles era Chris.

Stiles condujo por las carreteras a velocidades apenas legales. Su camino lo llevó al borde de la reserva donde había menos viviendas. Stiles siguió un camino solitario sin señalizar que lo llevó fuera de la vista de las otras casas antes de llegar a un edificio renovado de dos pisos. Era el tipo de casa que probablemente alguna vez tuvo una valla de estacas blanca y un montón de adornos de césped, considerando la construcción pintoresca, pero esas cosas habían sido eliminadas.

Tablas de madera marrón cerraban el patio trasero de la reserva, mientras que el patio delantero y la reserva se fusionaban en uno.

Stiles se tragó los nervios y salió del jeep. Metió las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera mientras caminaba por el camino de cemento hacia la casa. Stiles notó que había un pequeño agujero cerca de la puerta principal donde probablemente había estado una vez un gancho para una planta colgante. Stiles buscó un timbre, pero no pudo encontrar ninguno, así que llamó.

En unos segundos la puerta se abrió y un Peter sin camisa se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa coqueta. “Bueno, ¿no es esto una gran sorpresa? ¿Vienes a ver a tus almas gemelas, Stiles?

Los huesos de Stiles saltaron en su piel. "¿Como sabes mi nombre?" Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que nadie lo había dicho delante de Peter. Aunque, Scott lo había dicho varias veces frente a Chris.

"¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?" Peter respondió, la diversión cubriendo su tono.

El calor inundó las mejillas de Stiles. “Oye, ¿quién dice que te estaba buscando? Tal vez vaya de puerta en puerta para recolectar donaciones para el equipo de Lacrosse ".

"Hmm, Lacrosse". Los ojos de Peter recorrieron a Stiles. "¿Estás hecho para ese deporte?"

El rubor de Stiles se convirtió en uno de ira. "¡Oye! Soy bastante bueno, y te haré saber, tengo músculo. Seguro, tal vez no tanto como Scott o Jackson, o tú… Los ojos de Stiles se desviaron hacia el paquete de seis que Peter estaba luciendo. Tragó un poco de baba. "... pero definitivamente estoy en forma". Stiles flexionó el brazo solo para probar su punto, aunque el volumen de su sudadera arruinó el efecto.

"Ya veo." Los ojos de Peter se fijaron en el abdomen de Stiles.

Stiles se cubrió el estómago por reflejo.

La acción hizo que Peter fijara sus ojos en el rostro de Stiles. "¿Y en qué posición juegas?"

Stiles estaba a punto de responder cuando su cerebro se puso al día con la conversación. ¡Santo! Estaba teniendo una conversación sobre Lacrosse con Peter Hale, y el hombre le estaba haciendo preguntas como si quisiera conocer a Stiles. Lo estaba haciendo de una manera idiota, pero lo estaba haciendo.

"Um..." Stiles empujó su comprensión hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. "De hecho, estoy aquí para ver a Chris".

"Él está en el trabajo."

"Oh." La _Armería,_ la mente de Stiles proporcionó una explicación. También se había encontrado con eso en su investigación.

Peter empujó la puerta para abrirla más, saliendo del marco de la puerta. “Puedes esperarlo aquí. Debería estar de vuelta en unas horas. Estoy seguro de que tienes tarea que puedes hacer mientras esperas".

Stiles se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Ciertamente sería más conveniente que volver más tarde. Aunque podría intentar hablar con Chris en la armería. Por otra parte, ¿realmente quería estar con un completo extraño en una habitación llena de armas? Demonios, ¿quería estar en la casa de un completo extraño cuando dijo que un extraño vendía y poseía armas? Fue una receta para el desastre.

Sabiendo que estaba a punto de tomar otra decisión estúpida, Stiles cuadró los hombros y asintió. Dio media vuelta para irse. "Déjame sacar mis cosas de mi coche". Stiles no esperó a que Peter respondiera. Mientras Stiles sacaba su bolso del jeep, le envió un mensaje de texto a Scott, informándole de lo que estaba pasando y dónde buscar su cuerpo en caso de que desapareciera durante veinticuatro horas. Stiles no sabía si debería sentirse complacido u ofendido cuando todo lo que recibió de Scott fue una cara sonriente y un "Está bien".

Stiles se apresuró a regresar a la casa donde Peter lo estaba esperando en la puerta. El calor se extendió por sus mejillas y bajó a su ingle cuando una vez más se encontró con la imagen de Peter sin camisa. El tipo claramente sabía que tenía la complexión de Adonis y estaba presumiendo. "¿Siempre caminas sin camisa cuando estás en casa?" Stiles dijo con una pizca de veneno mientras pasaba junto a Peter.

"Por lo general, solo cuando planeo sorprender a mi pareja", dijo Peter casualmente.

Stiles prácticamente tropezó con la confesión. Miró por encima del hombro a Peter, que parecía el gato que había atrapado al canario.

“A veces también en verano, cuando la casa se vuelve demasiado sofocante. Por supuesto, cuando hace tanto calor algunas veces también pierdo los pantalones. Chris ciertamente no ha tenido ninguna queja".

Stiles tragó saliva, sus ojos pegados al pecho de Peter mientras imaginaba cómo se vería probablemente en el verano con el sudor reluciente…

Stiles negó con la cabeza y apretó su agarre en la correa de su bolso. “Sabes, lo que estás haciendo podría interpretarse como acoso sexual hacia mí. No es broma, si estuviéramos en una escuela o en un lugar de trabajo, te arrestarían tan rápido que te marearías". Stiles le dio la espalda a Peter, obligándose a caminar más adentro de la casa. "Además, el hecho de que seas guapo no significa que puedas simplemente levantarme en tus brazos y yo sólo…"

Stiles jadeó cuando dos brazos lo hicieron girar, lo envolvieron, lo levantaron del suelo y lo pegaron al pecho de Peter. Stiles dejó caer su bolso y agarró los hombros de Peter para sostenerse.

Uno de los brazos de Peter descansaba a lo largo de la espalda de Stiles para mantenerlo en su lugar, mientras que el otro... el otro... oh Dios, el otro estaba envuelto justo debajo del trasero de Stiles, simplemente rozando la parte inferior.

"¿Decías?" Peter arqueó una ceja delgada.

Stiles farfulló de indignación y asombro. Stiles frunció el ceño. “Oh, ¿ahora qué? ¿Planeas llevarme a dar un paseo en alfombra mágica?”

“Depende. ¿La versión sucia o la versión limpia? "

Ese chiste era tan horrible que Stiles no sabía si reír o gemir. En cambio, se quedó boquiabierto.

Peter sonrió. "Podría mantener esta broma con el tema de Disney informándote que te ves como un bacalao".

Stiles cerró la boca de golpe.

Peter era un imbécil arrogante que tenía un comentario ingenioso para todo e hizo que Stiles quisiera arrancarle el poco pelo que tenía.

Stiles se iba a enamorar de él.

La comprensión se estrelló contra Stiles como un toro furioso.

Había amado a Lydia por su confianza, su crueldad y su cerebro, y Peter tenía eso con creces. Habiendo hecho esa conexión entre Lydia y Peter, Stiles se preguntó si era por eso que encontraba atractivos a tantos villanos ficticios. "¿Me vas a dejar, Hércules?"

El agarre de Peter se apretó. "¿Quieres que lo haga?"

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. “Vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento. ¿De verdad quieres que te mire luchar mientras me pesas durante dos minutos en un intento desesperado por mostrarme tu hombría?

Peter sonrió. "Puedo abrazarte por mucho más de dos minutos".

Hubo una chispa en el aire cuando Stiles sintió un desafío. "¿Oh enserio?" Stiles se encontró con la mirada tortuosa de Peter.

"De Verdad."

"Pruébalo."

Peter inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para que sus labios y perilla fueran un fantasma en la garganta de Stiles. "Con gusto."

Una sacudida de emoción se apoderó de Stiles tanto por el contacto como por el desafío.

Peter lo llevó a través de la casa hasta la cocina, donde le preguntó a Stiles si quería algo de beber. Stiles reprimió una carcajada ante la yuxtaposición de la pregunta banal y su extraña situación. Stiles asintió con la cabeza y pidió un vaso de agua, rodando con la extrañeza y disfrutando cada momento. Stiles quedó impresionado cuando Peter deslizó su mano de la espalda de Stiles para traerle su bebida, sosteniendo a Stiles con un brazo como si Stiles no pesara nada en absoluto.

Peter le entregó el vaso a Stiles y Stiles lo terminó de un trago.

"¿Aun no estás cansado, viejo?" Stiles bromeó.

Peter le dedicó una sonrisa zalamera. "¿Te sientes demasiado como una damisela, Stiles?"

"La parte de la broma de cuento de hadas de la noche ha terminado, Peter", Stiles arrastra las palabras su nombre.

"Las damiselas no están solo en los cuentos de hadas, Stiles", Peter puso énfasis en el nombre de Stiles.

Stiles se negó a perder y no estaba por encima de las tácticas sucias. Se movió en el agarre de Peter, tratando de obligar a Peter a bajarlo. El agarre de Peter era como el hierro.

Peter sonrió.

Stiles bufó. "¿Qué? ¿Estás tomando esteroides o algo así?" Stiles puso todo su peso en sus brazos, tratando de levantarse de los brazos de Peter.

"Algo así."

Stiles abrió la boca para hacer un comentario ingenioso cuando su mano se deslizó del hombro de Peter. La parte superior de su cuerpo salió disparada hacia atrás hacia el duro mostrador. Stiles apretó los ojos, preparándose para un cráneo partido. En cambio, el agarre en sus caderas cambio por lo que se deslizó por el cuerpo de Peter, y una mano se enterró en su cabello, tirándolo hacia Peter.

El brazo de Peter rodeó su cintura, sosteniendo sus pies a solo centímetros del suelo. Peter estaba tenso, y su agarre sobre Stiles era seguro, aunque un poco doloroso.

Stiles esperó un segundo para asegurarse de que realmente no se había golpeado y estaba en coma antes de soltar una respiración profunda y hundirse contra el pecho de Peter. Como una reacción en cadena, los músculos de Peter se aflojaron y bajó a Stiles los últimos centímetros al suelo. Peter se apartó primero, mirando la forma de Stiles.

"Yo gano", Peter dijo inexpresivamente. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Stiles farfulló y lo persiguió. "¡No lo hiciste!"

Peter se inclinó para recoger el bolso de Stiles. "Te abracé durante más de dos minutos, ¿no?"

Stiles hizo una pausa y luego maldijo mentalmente. Peter tenía razón.

Pareciendo el imbécil engreído que era, Peter arrojó a Stiles su bolso.

Stile lo atrapó con una mano y se burló de Peter.

Peter ignoró la expresión, pasando junto a Stiles hacia una puerta. Peter abrió la puerta para revelar un pequeño estudio lleno de estanterías de libros encuadernados en cuero y artefactos que parecían pertenecer a un museo. Peter ladeó la cabeza en dirección a la cocina. Coge una de las sillas de allí y únete a mí aquí. Puedes estudiar mientras yo trabajo".

Stiles bufó, pero hizo lo que le indicaron. Arrastró una de las sillas de madera de la mesa de la cocina hasta el estudio de Peter solo para detenerse en la puerta.

Peter, finalmente, con cuello en V, se sentó en el escritorio escribiendo en la pantalla de la computadora. El escritorio estaba inmaculado con solo una pequeña pila de papeles que Peter hojeó. Tal vista no debería ser tan intimidante, pero Stiles se sintió nervioso. Stiles estaba acostumbrado a esparcir todo sobre cualquier superficie disponible para él, era por eso que su habitación era un desastre. Si Peter fuera tan ordenado, probablemente no apreciaría los hábitos de estudio de Stiles.

Peter ni siquiera levantó la vista de la pantalla de su computadora cuando su boca se curvó con molestia. "¿Podrías entrar aquí ya?"

Stiles entró corriendo, colocó su silla frente a Peter y dejó caer su bolso al suelo. Stiles se agachó y buscó en su bolso todas las cosas que necesitaría. Sacó dos cuadernos y libros de texto, además de un puñado de hojas de trabajo. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba el escritorio.

Peter lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sus dedos se detuvieron momentáneamente en su teclado. Él se burló. "Extiéndete, solo limpia cuando hayas terminado".

Stiles asintió con entusiasmo e hizo precisamente eso. Tarareaba para sí mismo mientras hacía su tarea. Peter se burló del sonido, pero no dijo nada. Después de unos minutos, su expresión amarga se desvaneció.

Esto podría funcionar, dijo Stiles mentalmente. Seguro, Peter no era perfecto, pero Stiles mentiría si dijera que no había disfrutado de la compañía de Peter hasta ahora. Ayudó a aliviar algunas de sus dudas.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidamente con Peter, y Stiles saltó ante el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose.

Peter se puso de pie, pasando junto a Stiles mientras rodeaba el escritorio y salía de la habitación.

Stiles vaciló, sin saber si debía seguirlo o si Peter planeaba llevarle a Chris. Dio unos golpecitos nerviosos con los dedos en el respaldo de la silla, se armó de valor y se puso de pie.

Salió del estudio justo a tiempo para escuchar a Peter decir: "... visitante que quisiera hablar contigo".

Chris estaba de pie en la sala de estar, acababa de entrar a la casa. Sus ojos dejaron la cara de Peter y se acercaron a la de Stiles. En un instante, la mirada cálida pero curiosa en el rostro de Chris se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por disgusto, como si Stiles acabara de dejar caer una rata muerta frente a él.

Hubo una punzada en el pecho de Stiles por la reacción, pero hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar su decepción. Podría haberse llevado bien con Peter, pero eso no significaba nada si a Chris no le gustaba o lo veía como un intruso.

Parecía que Chris tenía una buena vida. ¿Para qué necesitaba un segundo alma gemela de todos modos?

"Stiles". Chris lo saludó con un asentimiento. Su expresión anterior fue borrada y se quedó con indiferencia.

Stiles imitó el estoicismo de Chris y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Chris".

Chris hizo una mueca.

Stiles se concentró en sentirse enojado por la reacción, usándolo para alimentar su confianza. "Quería preguntarte por qué estabas cazando en la reserva ayer". Los ojos de Stiles se posaron en Peter. No estaba seguro de si Peter sabía sobre el hombre lobo. Las almas gemelas tenían un vínculo especial, pero eso no significaba que compartieran todo entre ellos.

Chris asintió y rodeó a Peter, quien observó su interacción como si estudiara una partida de ajedrez. "La reserva es un buen lugar para cazar".

Stiles se inquietó. “Déjame reformular. Quiero saber qué estabas buscando ".

Chris estaba hojeando el correo que había dejado a un lado en la mesa de café; estaba de espaldas a Stiles. "Creo que le dije a la policía que eran ardillas".

Peter resopló con risa contenida.

Chris se giró lo suficiente para mirar mal a Peter.

Es hora de empujar el tema un poco más, se animó Stiles. "De verdad, porque apareciste justo cuando algo grande me atacó".

"Probablemente un oso o un puma".

Una vena en la frente de Stiles palpitó. "¡Viniste corriendo!"

"Gritaste". Chris se dio la vuelta, alzando un poco la voz. “Cualquier ser decente habría venido corriendo. ¿Es realmente por eso que estás aquí, Stiles? ¿Porque viste algo que te asustó? ¿O es solo una excusa para que puedas visitarnos?

Stiles vio rojo y apretó la mandíbula lo suficiente para no llamar a Chris un maldito idiota. “Sabes, qué, no. Este no fue un intento patético solo por verlos a ustedes dos, así que ni siquiera intenten menospreciarme considerándome una adolescente enamorada que inventa historias solo para que su novio las note. Quiero saber qué me atacó".

"Tú y mucha gente". Chris tiró el correo y salió de la habitación.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. "¿Realmente eres mi alma gemela?"

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Stiles antes de que pudiera detenerse, e incluso si hubiera podido, no estaba tan seguro de haberlo hecho. Desde el momento en que Chris se dio cuenta de lo que Stiles era para él, no había hecho nada para animar a Stiles a buscar una relación de ninguna manera. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Stiles sabía que no todas las almas gemelas tenían la felicidad para siempre después de la boda, pero ¿no se suponía que al menos debían ser cordiales?

Peter se puso rígido como una estatua. El movimiento de Chris se detuvo abruptamente.

Stiles esperó a que alguno de los dos dijera algo. No tenía que ser poético o una gran confesión de amor, sino algo que lo hiciera sentir menos como un invasor.

No lo hicieron.

Stiles levantó las manos y corrió hacia la puerta. "¡Olvídalo! Lo resolveré por mi cuenta".

"Stiles", dijo Peter. Agarró a Stiles por la cadera y le dio la vuelta. Stiles sintió los dedos de Peter hundirse en el bolsillo de sus jeans y luego retirarse. "Casi te olvidas de tus útiles escolares".

Stiles se sonrojó. Entró en el estudio, recogió sus cosas y luego salió furioso de la casa, negándose a mirar a Peter o Chris.

Cerró la puerta del Jeep una vez que estuvo dentro y arrojó su bolso en el asiento del pasajero. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el volante y gimió. Qué idiota era. Eso es lo que consiguió por permitirse pensar por un segundo que tal vez podría llevar a cabo esta complicada relación.

Stiles golpeó su tablero. Giró la cintura para agarrar su cinturón de seguridad cuando sintió que algo empujaba su cadera. Metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un papel doblado. Escrito con caligrafía perfecta donde había siete dígitos: el número de teléfono de Peter, supuso Stiles, ya que el hombre fue el último en tocar la cadera de Stiles.

Stiles miró los números. Ni siquiera sabía si era la casa de Peter o el teléfono celular.

Teléfono de la casa... el teléfono de Chris.

Stiles arrugó el papel en una bola y lo tiró al suelo.

Sacó el jeep a toda velocidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué pasa con las notas de los últimos dos capítulos…perdonen soy nueva y aun no me adapto :B
> 
> Dejando eso de lado espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.   
> Feliz 14 de febrero :v <3
> 
> Recuerden apoyar al autor original Akira_of_the_Twilight
> 
> 1\. Buffy: Hace referencia a la protagonista de la serie de televisión del ’97, Buffy Summers, una cazavampiros.  
> 2\. Spike: es el “vampiro villano” de la serie de Buffy la cazavampiros el cual tiene la reputación de ser el 2do vampiro más malvado.   
> 3\. Química AP: vendría siendo clases avanzadas de química.


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Quieres que haga qué?" Danny, adorable, amable, inteligente, portero de Lacrosse y experto hacker, le preguntó a Stiles.

Actualmente era el descanso de diez minutos entre los períodos tres y cuatro, y Stiles había arrinconado a Danny en su casillero para pedirle un gran favor. “Quiero que hackees al gobierno y me diga si están llevando a cabo experimentos con humanos mutantes. Específicamente, los que tienen que ver con lobos, aunque quizás deberías mirar a los caninos en general, solo para estar seguro".

Danny cerró de golpe su casillero y negó con la cabeza. "Has perdido la cabeza".

Stiles corrió alrededor de Danny y le bloqueó el camino. "No. No. No he perdido la cabeza. Estoy un poco loco, lo admito, pero todo el mundo lo está hasta cierto punto, y afortunadamente todavía no he superado la línea de lo normal".

"Incluso si no estás loco, ¿qué te hace pensar que podría hacer algo así?"

Stiles hizo un espectáculo de mirar a su alrededor. "Puede que haya buscado tu registro de arresto".

Danny puso los ojos en blanco y pasó junto a Stiles.

"Le diré a la policía que rompiste la libertad condicional hace unos meses para piratear archivos médicos y encontrar a tu alma gemela".

Los hombros de Danny se juntaron cuando se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta. "¿Sabes sobre eso?"

Stiles sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular, que había dejado grabando la conversación. "No, pero ahora sí, y lo tengo registrado".

Danny frunció el ceño al teléfono. "Podría borrar eso fácilmente".

Stiles levantó un dedo. "Es cierto, sin embargo, configuré mi teléfono para enviar copias automáticamente a unas pocas personas seleccionadas que no conoces, que deben hacer copias impresas al recibir la grabación mencionada y entregarla a la policía siguiendo mis instrucciones".

"¿Uno de ellos es Scott?" Preguntó Danny, sin tomar a Stiles en serio.

Stiles se burló. "¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? El tipo apenas puede manejar un reproductor de DVD".

Danny hizo una pausa, contemplando sus opciones. "Estás fanfarroneando".

Stiles asintió. "Tienes razón, podría ser." Apretó la mano sobre el hombro de Danny. "¿Pero realmente quieres arriesgarte a estar equivocado?"

Danny apartó la mano de Stiles de él. "Está bien, pero tomará unos días".

"Genial. Stiles y Danny saliendo por unos días. Casi como una cita. Traeré las palomitas de maíz".

Danny sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos. "Una advertencia justa, soy un abrazador".

Stiles parpadeó. "¿Es eso cierto? Eso es tan dulce."

Danny puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó a Stiles en el brazo. “No, idiota, y estaré trabajando en esto solo. Lo último que necesito es que me distraigas y hago algo para que me atrapen". Danny pasó tranquilamente por delante de Stiles a su siguiente clase justo cuando sonaba la campana.

"¡Eso no fue muy agradable, Danny!" Stiles gritó.

Scott apareció frente a Stiles, casi provocando un ataque al corazón a Stiles. "¡Amigo! ¿Estás engañando a Argent con Danny?

Stiles apretó su corazón y retrocedió. “Jesucristo, Scott, no puedes hacerme eso. Puede que haya heredado el corazón débil de mi papá, y si haces eso, tal vez me mates uno de estos días".

"Lo siento, pero estabas coqueteando con Danny".

"Siempre coqueteo con Danny".

Scott, bendito sea, hizo todo lo posible para ponerle una Bitch face* a Stiles, pero falló espectacularmente.

“Está bien”, confesó Stiles, “tal vez no todo el tiempo, pero algunas veces. Sin embargo, le pregunté si me encontraba atractivo en el segundo año, y eso fue justo después de que dispare el tapón de mi marcatextos de mi boca y lo atrapé".

"¿Qué tiene que ver el tapón del marcatextos con todo esto?"

Stiles señaló su boca. "¿Hola? Tengo una boca hábil. ¿Realmente necesito explicarte esto? "

Scott frunció el ceño. “Todavía no veo cómo disparar el tapón de un marcatextos de tu boca es coquetear. No es como si estuvieras lamiendo una paleta".

Scott caminó con Stiles hacia la historia. "Entonces, ¿ya hablaste con Argent?"

"Define 'hablar con'".

Scott hizo una mueca. "¿Qué pasó?"

“Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, pero sabes de lo que quiero hablar…” Stiles se detuvo en medio del pasillo de la escuela, que se había vaciado debido al comienzo del cuarto período. “Esa cosa que me atacó. ¿Notaste algo en él, además de estar horriblemente deformado? ¿Cómo tal vez algún tipo de marca o mordedura?

Scott negó con la cabeza. "Estaba un poco concentrado en que eso trataba de comerte".

No es sorprendente, pero sí decepcionante. Stiles necesitaba más información si iba a reducir su lista de posibles criaturas.

"Honestamente, prefiero olvidarlo". Scott se estremeció. "Me da escalofríos."

"¿Cómo no puedes sentir curiosidad por saber qué era esa cosa?"

Scott se encogió de hombros. “Como dije, realmente no quiero pensar en eso. Prefiero llamarlo una extraña mutación de lobo o un loco sin hogar con el que se ocupará la policía”.

"Quieres decir que mi padre se encargará", señaló Stiles, dejando que la ira se filtrara en su voz.

Scott se sonrojó. Se frotó la nuca tímidamente. "Perdón. No lo pensé así".

Stiles se desinfló, incapaz de permanecer enojado por mucho tiempo con su amigo. "Está bien."

Aceleraron el paso, pero justo cuando estaban a unos pasos de la historia, Scott se detuvo. "¿Qué pasa con el lobo?"

"¿Pensé que habías dicho que no querías pensar en eso?"

“Me refiero al lobo real. El que te salvó. Dijiste que los lobos no son nativos de California".

Stiles parpadeó. Se había olvidado por completo de su salvador peludo. Había estado tan concentrado en el monstruo que no había prestado atención a la otra anomalía. "Podría abrazarte, Scott."

Scott sonrió. "Gracias."

La historia pasó rápido con Stiles ignorando la clase y anotando las teorías que tenía detrás de la apariencia del lobo. Los lobos vivían en manadas, por lo que era muy posible que el hombre lobo y el lobo fueran manadas. El hombre lobo quizás podría quedar atrapado en medio del cambio, incapaz de volverse humano o lobo por alguna razón. Si ese era el caso, entonces era más probable que el hombre y el lobo fueran caminantes de piel. Sin embargo, el lobo atacó al hombre lobo. Entonces, la pregunta era ¿el lobo atacó por animosidad o para evitar que el hombre lobo asesinara a Stiles?

Stiles mordió el borrador de su lápiz, mirando la pregunta que acababa de escribir. Sacó dos ramas que decían: ¿Salvarme b / c buen chico y salvarme para proteger a HL de los cargos de asesinato?

Si Stiles pudiera descubrir las motivaciones del lobo en todo esto, podría resolver este misterio. Aunque, siempre podía esperar hasta la próxima luna llena y escuchar los aullidos. Eso indicaría una alta probabilidad para los hombres lobo. No había escuchado ningún aullido en los últimos días, por lo que cualquier actividad durante la luna llena sería un gran cambio de ritmo.

Historia terminó y Stiles se dirigió a su siguiente clase, donde continuó escribiendo preguntas y teorías. Lo llamaron varias veces en clase, pero algunos comentarios ingeniosos y sarcásticos lograron ocultar el hecho de que no había estado prestando atención. Stiles hizo todo lo posible para estar atento a las palabras clave durante el resto de sus clases.

Luego vino la práctica de Lacrosse, el entrenador Finstock lo puso en la portería. Stiles era terrible jugando como portero, y Finstock también lo sabía. Este fue un castigo tan obvio para Stiles que se saltó la última práctica, y Stiles casi llama a Finstock. Lamentablemente, cada vez que Stiles abría la boca para protestar por el abuso, un balón le pasaba por encima y Stiles tenía que agacharse o agitarse para salvarse. Se encogió cuando una pelota lo golpeó en la pelvis, fue Jackson.

Stiles pasó el resto de la práctica haciendo suicidios* y preguntándose, qué le había hecho exactamente a Scott para que su mejor amigo intentara matarlo sin darse cuenta insistiendo en que se inscribieran en Lacrosse.

Más tarde, Stiles llevó a Scott a su casa y luego regresó a su casa para encontrar que su padre había tomado otro turno doble. Stiles se derrumbó en el sofá, mirando su mochila escolar. No estaba de humor para la tarea.

Quería resolver este misterio del hombre lobo más que nunca. Ya no se trataba solo de una simple curiosidad. Sentía que necesitaba probarse a sí mismo. Como si necesitara acercarse a Chris Argent y restregarle en la cara al imbécil de que Stiles pudo descubrir el misterio sin él.

Era mezquino y estúpido, pero Stiles nunca afirmó ser maduro e inteligente.

Incluso teniendo en cuenta el ángulo del lobo, Stiles necesitaba más información, y solo había una manera de obtenerla. Tenía que volver al bosque.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles se quejó mientras la pantalla de su teléfono celular se atenuaba mientras usaba la aplicación de brújula. Miró el mapa que tenía en la mano, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde había sido emboscado el otro día. Miró el mapa y luego la brújula. Según todos los cálculos, al menos debería haberse topado con la policía seccionada en el área del bosque.

Mierda. Debe haberse dado la vuelta en alguna parte.

Stiles se mordió el pulgar, corriendo mentalmente por el camino que había tomado para averiguar dónde se había equivocado. La respuesta obvia fue el momento en que le sugirió a Scott que fueran a la reserva, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora. No, solo tenía que seguir adelante hasta que se le ocurriera algo.

…O muerto. Específicamente asesinado y devorado por el hombre lobo en el bosque.

Al menos Stiles no estaba usando su sudadera roja. Esa no era una alusión que quisiera en su vida. Especialmente, si se trataba de su muerte.

Ahora, una alusión al cuento de hadas de Barba Azul*, que no le importaría.

¡Espera! ¡No! Stiles negó con la cabeza. Tampoco quería que su vida aludiera al cuento de hadas de Barba Azul, aunque fuera uno de los mejores. Todo este estrés lo estaba volviendo loco.

Stiles resopló y giró sobre sus talones. Simplemente volvería sobre sus pasos hasta encontrar el sendero que conducía al lugar donde había estacionado.

No dejaba de mirar entre el mapa y la brújula, mientras hacía todo lo posible por no pensar en el animal del bosque que quería mutilarlo. Finalmente, se metió el mapa en el bolsillo. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el suelo de la reserva, escaneando en busca de señales de la presencia del hombre lobo.

¿Quizás podría encontrar algo que lo llevara a la guarida del hombre lobo o dondequiera que viviera?

Se agachó frente a un arbusto con una rama rota y lo estudió durante cinco segundos antes de darse cuenta de que no sabía para qué lo estaba estudiando. La televisión hizo que rastrear animales pareciera fácil.

Una vocecita en la cabeza de Stiles señaló que Chris sabría qué buscar. Hizo que su sangre hirviera y su determinación ardiera. Se detuvo en cada rama rota, planta pisoteada y agujero de forma extraña en el suelo. Todo el tiempo saltó con cada crujido en el arbusto. Chilló como una ardilla asustada cuando un conejo rebotó detrás de un árbol y pasó corriendo a su lado. Pensó que había escuchado un ladrido de algún tipo después, pero se encogió de hombros cuando no siguió ningún otro sonido.

El sudor lo empapó cuando encontró el rastro, y Stiles se preguntó si valía la pena continuar la búsqueda del día o si debería intentarlo de nuevo mañana. Estaba agotado y esa tarea que había evitado antes no desaparecería, sin importar cuánto quisiera.

Su pecho estaba pesado por la derrota mientras seguía el camino de regreso a su auto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y bajó la cabeza. Llevaba diez minutos en el camino cuando algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Stiles se detuvo y forzó la vista.

Había un agujero en la tierra del que sobresalía algo negro.

Stiles ladeó la cabeza y dio un paso cauteloso hacia el agujero. Se preguntó brevemente por qué no había notado la extraña vista antes, cuando se dio cuenta de que desde su ángulo anterior, los árboles y la maleza hacían un excelente trabajo al ocultar la rareza.

Stiles se acercó y frunció el ceño. Había más detalles de la cosa negra en el agujero que podía distinguir, pero no muchos. Estaba carbonizado y casi parecía una rama.

También tenía un olor horrible, como a carne quemada.

El corazón de Stiles se disparó a su garganta y se congeló. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba el objeto en el suelo.

No… pensó Stiles con incredulidad.

El horror tenía a Stiles atrapado en un bucle mental de: “No. ... pero parece que ... ¡No! " Su morbosa curiosidad lo arrastró hacia la cosa.

"¡Mierda!" Stiles lloró cuando no había duda de que la masa negra que sobresalía del agujero era una mano.

Stiles retrocedió. "Policía", se dijo a sí mismo. "Llama a la policía." Stiles buscó a tientas para sacar su teléfono, dejándolo caer con prisa. Maldijo y se inclinó para recogerlo.

Los arbustos se sacudieron y se emitió un gruñido bajo desde la dirección.

Stiles se agitó presa del pánico y aterrizó sobre su cadera. Hizo una mueca de dolor, una piedra se clavó en su muslo.

Un lobo negro salió de los arbustos. Sus labios estaban retraídos en un gruñido que apuntaba al miembro carbonizado. Se acercó a la mano y la olió. Sacudió la cabeza y su gruñido aumentó en volumen. El lobo giró la cabeza hacia Stiles.

Stiles reprimió un grito y luchó contra el impulso de retroceder. Su cerebro estaba funcionando lo suficiente para recordarle que actuar como una presa solo empeoraría las cosas. No sabía qué hacer. Si estuviera tratando con un oso, se haría el muerto, pero no estaba tan seguro de que el consejo de supervivencia se extendiera a los lobos.

El lobo se le acercó.

El corazón de Stiles martilleaba en su pecho. Joder si era para osos o no, Stiles necesitaba al menos intentar algo para evitar ser mutilado.

Stiles se tiró al suelo y cerró los ojos. Se quedó tan flácido como pudo e hizo todo lo posible por mantener la respiración superficial.

Sintió que el lobo se cernía sobre él. Resopló y luego se sentó a su lado.

Stiles abrió un poco el ojo.

El lobo lo miró fijamente, y algo en su expresión transmitió la frase: "Estúpido".

Lentamente, Stiles abrió los ojos y se sentó.

El lobo observó atentamente sus movimientos.

Stiles se tragó un nudo en la garganta y miró al lobo. Todo había sido tan borroso cuando vio por primera vez al lobo que no había notado la mancha blanca de pelo en la mitad inferior de su hocico, como una perilla. También había una mancha blanca en su cabeza que los dedos de Stiles estaban ansiosos por pinchar.

"¿Entonces no me vas a comer?"

El lobo abrió la boca en una sonrisa que mostró sus colmillos.

Stiles se estremeció. "Sí, guarda esos dientes para ti, amigo".

El lobo mantuvo su sonrisa por un momento más y luego cerró su mandíbula. Miró la mano que sobresalía del suelo y volvió a gruñir. Luego apartó la mirada de la escena y miró detrás de Stiles.

Stiles se giró para ver qué estaba mirando el lobo, pero el lobo deslizó su cola por el suelo y envió algo duro a la espalda baja de Stiles. Stiles alcanzó detrás de él y sacó su teléfono celular. Stiles miró entre el teléfono y el lobo. Con algo de su miedo desaparecido, su cerebro tenía suficiente espacio para procesar la situación y llenar el vacío emocional con sospecha. "Definitivamente no es un lobo normal". Stiles examinó al lobo por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Entonces que eres?"

Hubo un brillo en la mirada del lobo, algo que indicaba que había más que la inteligencia estándar del lobo más allá de la expresión. Aumentaba lo que Stiles había estado sospechando todo el tiempo.

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada. "Háblame."

El lobo ladró.

"Usa el habla humana".

El lobo se limitó a mirarlo.

Stiles bufó. "Ambos sabemos que sé que no eres un lobo normal, así que vamos, habla o transfórmate o lo que sea que hagas".

Los ojos del lobo se enrojecieron.

Stiles se apartó. Stiles se quedó boquiabierto mientras su mente recorría todas sus teorías, eliminando algunas y luego agregando un puñado más a su lista de posibilidades. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su nueva teoría de que el lobo era un demonio no fuera cierta.

Lentamente, como una marea oceánica que se acerca, las imágenes de Peter burbujearon a la superficie de su mente. Parecía que solo habían sido milisegundos, pero hubo algunas ocasiones en las que Stiles pensó que había visto carmesí en la mirada del hombre.

El hombro de Stiles se arrugó con aprensión. Levantó las manos y ahuecó el rostro del lobo, mirándolo a los ojos como si al hacerlo confirmara mágicamente lo que sospechaba. Chris había estado cazando al hombre lobo ese día, pero no había ningún Peter, al menos no a primera vista. Parecía una locura, pero Stiles ya se había abierto a posibilidades sobrenaturales, así que ¿por qué no podía Peter ser un caminante de la piel o algo similar?

"¿Peter?" Preguntó Stiles.

El lobo se lanzó hacia adelante, su suave pelaje deslizándose entre los dedos de Stile. Tocó con su fría nariz el cuello de Stiles, inhalando su aroma. Rozó los dientes a lo largo de la unión de la garganta y la clavícula de Stiles. Stiles se estremeció de miedo cuando el lobo añadió presión. Empujó al lobo lejos. "¡Oye!"

La diversión brilló en el rostro del lobo.

Definitivamente Peter. "¡Idiota!" Stiles apartó el hocico de Peter.

Peter gruñó burlonamente y chasqueó los dedos de Stiles.

Stiles gritó y retiró la mano.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando de nervios y Stiles maldijo la reacción de su cuerpo. Su alma gemela era una especie de ser sobrenatural, no era gran cosa. Siempre había querido casarse con un superhéroe, probablemente esto era lo más cercano que iba a estar. Stiles respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, deseando calmarse.

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

"Maldita sea", siseó.

Una mano humana envolvió la de Stiles. Stiles levantó la cabeza para ver a Peter desnudo arrodillado frente a él. “Ahora, realmente, pensé que podrías manejar esto mucho mejor que eso. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien con el cadáver".

"Cállate." Stiles miró la rama carbonizada en el suelo y apretó la mano de Peter. "Eres un puto gilipollas por no decirme que eres un peludo".

Peter se rió entre dientes, su voz baja y rica. "El término correcto es 'hombre lobo'".

Hombre lobo. Stiles dejó que la palabra penetrara y filtró toda la información que había recopilado durante los últimos días que no era pertinente. "Pareces más un caminante de la piel, ya que en realidad te conviertes en un lobo y no en la cosa que me atacó".

Peter sonrió.

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada, molesto porque Peter estaba ignorando descaradamente la señal social para que se explicara. Stiles tomó su teléfono. "Me ocuparé de ti más tarde, una vez que me ocupe del cuerpo quemado allá". Hizo un gesto hacia la mano carbonizada.

La mano de Peter se envolvió alrededor de la muñeca de Stiles, deteniendo los movimientos de Stiles. Stiles le dio a Peter una mirada expectante, y Peter sonrió de una manera encantadora que hizo que Stiles sospechara aún más. Tiró de Stiles para que pudiera susurrarle al oído. "Necesito que no llames a las fuerzas del orden".

"¿Qué?" Stiles retrocedió, pero Peter mantuvo su agarre fuerte y firme. "Tal vez llevas demasiado tiempo en tu forma de lobo, pero cuando una persona encuentra un cadáver o una extremidad cortada, debe informarlo". Stiles miró hacia abajo cuando terminó su oración. Deseó no haberlo hecho cuando recibió el hermoso recordatorio de que Peter no llevaba nada más que su traje de cumpleaños*.

La situación era tan extraña. No podía estar cerca de personas desnudas cuando se trataba de cadáveres. Le molestaba demasiado la cabeza.

Se sonrojó de vergüenza cuando volvió la cabeza.

Peter se acercó más. "A menos que quieras traer más problemas a tu padre, te sugiero que no digas lo que has encontrado hoy".

Stiles se dio la vuelta. "¿Me estás amenazando?"

El agarre de Peter apretó la muñeca de Stiles. Él puso los ojos en blanco. “No seas tan dramático. Simplemente estoy ofreciendo un consejo".

"Doy la bienvenida a tu sagacidad", escupió Stiles sarcásticamente.

De repente, la mano desapareció de la muñeca de Stiles y su barbilla se inclinó hacia arriba. Los ojos de Peter parpadearon rojo rubí por un segundo y luego volvieron a un azul helado mientras miraba a Stiles hacia abajo. “También te sugiero que te tomes en serio lo que digo, Stiles. Lo que has encontrado son los restos de la criatura que te atacó".

Stiles trató de mover la cabeza hacia la mano, pero Peter mantuvo la cabeza firme. “Ya tienes una idea de lo fuerte que era esa criatura. Imagínate qué lo derribó y por qué alguien haría el esfuerzo de enterrar el cuerpo pero dejar la mano fuera del suelo".

Stiles sintió un frío en su interior. Habría sido necesario algo muy fuerte para derribar al hombre lobo, y Stiles no podía imaginar una razón para fracasar tan espectacularmente en esconder un cuerpo a menos que fuera intencional.

Peter soltó la barbilla de Stiles. Se puso de pie, guiando a Stiles a pararse con él. Empujó a Stiles hacia el camino que salía de la reserva. "Vamos. Yo me ocuparé de esto".

Los intestinos de Stiles se agitaron de temor. Comprendió el punto de Peter, pero el instinto le dijo que dejar que Peter se deshaga del cuerpo estaba mal en muchos niveles. Una parte más superficial de sí mismo estaba presa del pánico por lo que decía sobre quién era Peter que tan fácilmente sugirió mentir y luego se ofreció a esconder el cadáver. Peter era su alma gemela, pero ¿Stiles realmente podía confiar en él? Apenas conocía al tipo y esto era algo que lo haría dudar incluso si Scott le pedía que lo hiciera, ¡y Scott era su hermano de por vida!

Peter frunció el ceño y despidió a Stiles. "A menos que quieras ayudar y te pongas en riesgo criminal, deberías ir, Stiles".

"¿Cómo sé que no fuiste tú?" Stiles estalló.

Peter estaba desconcertado por la pregunta.

¡Podrías haber matado al... al... maldito dios! ¿Qué es?"

"Un hombre lobo."

Stiles frunció los labios. "Pero tu eres-"

"También un hombre lobo". Peter asintió. “Mi forma no es tan tosca. Era un omega enloquecido sin manada y su forma lo demostraba. Poético, ¿no?

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Aún no sé si no lo mataste".

"Ocultaría el cuerpo mucho mejor que esto".

"Eso no es reconfortante".

Peter se encogió de hombros. "No fue mi intención".

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior. La indecisión le destrozó las entrañas. Miró entre Peter y el cuerpo. Pensó en su padre y en lo devastado que estaría si esto fuera una trampa elaborada preparada para la policía. Amaba demasiado a su padre como para ponerlo en riesgo, así que eliminó todas sus aprensiones y dio un paso atrás. "Okey." Tomó un respiro profundo. "Está bien, voy a actuar como si nunca hubiera visto esto, pero", apuntó a Peter con su mejor mirada, "Te estaré observando, amigo".

Los labios de Peter se curvaron como si disfrutara el desafío. "Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por la noche, Stiles".

Stiles se tragó un nudo en la garganta y asintió. Giró sobre sus talones y corrió por el camino, dejando que Peter hiciera el trabajo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chris se llevó la escopeta a la cara y miró a través del visor. Sospechaba que la vista se había dañado durante el viaje, pero todo parecía estar bien cuando estaba en uso. Bajó el arma y miró la vista, aunque todavía se veía ligeramente torcida. Frunció el ceño, dejó el arma sobre el mostrador y la examinó un poco más.

Una campana en el techo lo alertó de que alguien estaba entrando en la tienda.

La mano de Chris se sumergió debajo del mostrador donde estaba una de sus armas personales.

Peter marchó a través de las filas y accesorios de armas. Chris se distrajo momentáneamente con Peter vestido con un atuendo negro y ceñido al cuerpo. Por supuesto, Peter no podía pasar un momento sin algo que recordara a un escote en V en su atuendo, así que bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta para dar un toque de pecho.

El cuerpo de Chris se tensó con anticipación; Peter estaba vestido como si quisiera algo e iba a seducir a Chris. El hecho fue cimentado por el recuerdo de Peter con ropa más informal cuando Chris se fue al trabajo.

Chris aplastó su expectativa ante la expresión sombría en el rostro de Peter. Peter presionó sus palmas contra el mostrador, listo para saltar en cualquier dirección en cualquier momento. Peter se estaba poniendo a la defensiva o se estaba preparando para perseguir a Chris si intentaba correr. "Parece que tus amigos cazadores están más desesperados de lo que pensaba o son muy engreídos".

Chris entrecerró los ojos y miró alrededor de la tienda. No había muchos clientes y quería que siguiera siendo así. Chris levantó una mano, indicando que estaría de vuelta en un momento. Peter resopló, pero dejó que Chris pasara para abrir el letrero de la puerta para cerrar y trabarlos adentro. Chris regresó con Peter. "Continuar."

Peter se burló. "No hay mucho más que decir".

Chris frunció el ceño. Realmente odiaba cuando Peter elegía ser difícil. "Elabóralo."

“El cuerpo del omega fue retirado de donde lo había enterrado y convenientemente colocado cerca de uno de los senderos que conducen a la reserva. También fue quemado. Por supuesto que no a las cenizas, pero lo suficiente como para que cualquier idiota pueda identificar marcas de garras".

"¿Crees que los cazadores hicieron eso?"

"¿Quién más lo haría?" Peter arrugó la nariz. "A menos que sepas de otra amenaza a nuestro territorio y no me lo hayas dicho". Hubo un pequeño gruñido al final de la oración de Peter, pero Chris le prestó poca atención.

"Sin embargo, es un movimiento audaz, uno que podría lastimarlos tanto como a nosotros". Un cuerpo quemado con marcas de garras: obligaría a la policía a mirar un poco más de cerca los casos de ataques de animales para determinar si era posible que los humanos dejaran tales marcas. Tras una inspección más cercana, incluso podrían encontrar evidencia de participación humana. Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, una cosa era segura, si antes hubiera habido muchos policías en la reserva, habría más si se encontraba el cuerpo. "¿Qué hiciste con el cadáver?"

“Me deshice de él. Incluso lo saqué de nuestro territorio y terminé el trabajo que empezaron los cazadores quemando los restos hasta convertirlos en una crujiente irreconocible".

Intrigado, Chris se inclinó hacia delante y olió el aroma de Peter. Un sutil olor a jabón llenó su nariz. De repente, el cambio de ropa de Peter tuvo un poco más de sentido; se había limpiado de cualquier químico que hubiera usado.

Los labios de Peter se arquearon; estaba disfrutando de la curiosidad de Chris. Peter se estiró, arqueando la espalda. "¿Ahora podemos matar a los cazadores, ya que eligieron quedarse incluso después de que hice su trabajo por ellos?"

Chris negó con la cabeza. “Intentaré ponerme en contacto con ellos y veré...”

Peter frunció el ceño. "El omega estaba muerto, Christopher", ronroneó el nombre formal de Chris, pero el seductor estruendo estaba mezclado con veneno. “Deberían haberse ido, pero en cambio están tratando de ponerme las cosas difíciles. Incluso ir tan lejos como para traer a otros cazadores aquí".

Chris se puso rígido.

Peter sonrió. “Realmente no pensaste que se trataba solo de ser una molestia, ¿verdad, Chris? Sabes tan bien como yo una vez que la policía presente un informe sobre alguien que muere por heridas de animales y quemaduras, llegarán otros cazadores. Puede que el omega haya traído a los cazadores aquí, pero me persiguen". Peter se paseó alrededor del mostrador, rozando su costado contra el de Chris. "Persiguiéndonos."

El aliento de Peter hizo como fantasma el oído de Chris, pero se negó a dejar que su amante lo distrajera. No era un fanático de matar humanos. Él podía hacerlo, lo había hecho, pero no era algo que le agradara.

Los ojos de Peter recorrieron el rostro de Chris. El cálculo brillaba en sus orbes azules. “No fui el primero en encontrar el cuerpo, Chris. ¿Sabes quién fue?”

Chris volvió la cabeza, su cerebro debatiendo con su instinto si debería escuchar a Peter o no.

"Stiles encontró el omega".

Le tomó todos sus años de entrenamiento no separarse de Peter. Se apoderó de cualquier preocupación que sintiera y la arrojó a un armario en el fondo de su mente. Se centró en su ira. “¿Stiles? ¿Y estabas siguiendo a Stiles cuando el encontró el cuerpo, o simplemente te topaste con él al mismo tiempo?

“Puede que me interese nuestra alma gemela, Chris, pero incluso yo sé que el acecho no es la mejor manera de iniciar una relación. Había estado deambulando por la reserva cuando percibí el olor del cuerpo que había sido arrastrado por el bosque. Si me topé con Stiles en el camino, que así sea".

Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron en su lugar y Chris pudo ver la imagen que Peter evitaba . "Dejaste que Stiles llamara a la policía". Chris se apoyó en el borde del mostrador con los nudillos blancos. Amaba a Peter, pero sabía que el hombre podía ser francamente malvado cuando él quería. Le gustaría pensar que Peter estaba demasiado enamorado de Stiles como para hacerle daño, pero hacía mucho tiempo que le habían enseñado a esperar lo peor, incluso de aquellos a quienes amaba. "¿Cómo?"

Peter frunció el ceño, su cabeza se inclinó lo suficiente como para revelar que estaba escuchando los latidos del corazón de Chris. Peter puso una mano en la espalda de Chris, dejándola correr a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Chris mientras Peter paseaba despreocupadamente junto a Chris para fingir examinar una de las armas en la pared trasera. “Le dije la verdad: que le causaría más problemas a su padre si lo hacía. Creo que un pueblo lleno de cazadores sería molesto para la policía, ¿no crees?

Chris se relajó un poco, pero todavía se estaba preparando para otra bomba. "¿Y qué otras verdades le dijiste?"

Peter parpadeó, dejando que sus ojos se agrandaran como si fuera el ser más inocente del mundo. "No le dije nada, al menos nada que no hubiera descubierto o que estuviera a punto de ser descubierto".

“Maldita sea, Peter”. Chris se apartó del mostrador y se alejó unos pasos de Peter antes de girar sobre su alma gemela. "Hablamos de esto".

Peter levantó un dedo en contradicción. "Lo hicimos, y dije que lo aceptaría, pero no tiene sentido mentirle al chico cuando ya ha encontrado la respuesta".

"¿Y cómo lo hizo, Peter?"

“Es inteligente, Chris. No lo menosprecies".

Chris miró a Peter por el rabillo del ojo mientras le daba la espalda. Necesitaba un momento para calmarse y pensar racionalmente. Fue una lucha, especialmente cuando sabía que Peter de alguna manera había manipulado la situación para que a Stiles le fuera más fácil adivinar lo que Peter quería que supiera. "¿Qué sabe ahora?"

"Que soy un hombre lobo, y también lo era el omega que lo atacó".

“¿Sabe también que tú mataste al omega?”

Peter rechazó la pregunta.

"¿Así que lo engañaste?"

"Pensé que estarías encantado", dijo Peter.

Chris se pasó la mano por el pelo. Miró el reloj de la pared. Solo quedaban un par de horas para que cerrara por la noche. Estuvo tentado de cerrar la tienda de todos modos, solo para poder tomar una copa y calmar sus nervios. "No me gustan estos juegos, Peter".

“No me gusta esta extraña creencia tuya de que Stiles es un ignorante más seguro. Apareció aquí el otro día sospechando algo sobrenatural en el trabajo. Le tomó solo un minuto adivinar quién era yo a pesar de mi forma de lobo. Te guste o no, Stiles aprenderá todo eventualmente. Podemos traerlo ahora y controlar cómo aprende y controlar su ritmo, o podemos dejarlo vulnerable a cualquier cosa o persona".

Chris apretó los puños. Entendió el argumento de Peter, pero todavía había una voz en su cabeza que protestaba. Recordó haber crecido en una familia de cazadores, haberse inscrito en todas las clases de defensa personal, aprender a los seis años a cargar y limpiar armas, y creer que todo era tan normal al principio y luego cuestionarlo a medida que crecía hasta que estaba completamente adoctrinado en la sociedad de cazadores. Todavía era joven entonces, incapaz de preocuparse por los aspectos de la vida que se había perdido debido a su crianza, pero ahora que era mayor había momentos en los que se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida si no lo hubiera hecho sido criado para cazar.

No quería que Stiles tuviera esas dudas también.

"No olvidemos lo que dijo el otro día también", Peter sacó a relucir el tema con tanta naturalidad.

Internamente, Chris se encogió. Nunca había imaginado que su alma gemela se preguntaría si realmente estaban destinados. Las palabras de Stiles le habían dolido como un látigo. Quería demostrar que era digno de Stiles, pero no podía hacerlo sin llevar a Stiles al mundo sobrenatural.

Estaba atrapado sin una clara victoria a la vista.

Chris sacó las llaves de la tienda de su bolsillo y se las arrojó a Peter. "Cierra por mí".

Iba a beber suficiente alcohol para quedarse ciego al final de la noche.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles tomó la bola de papel arrugada que contenía el número de teléfono de Peter desde el piso del jeep. Lo desdobló y miró los números. Lo arrugó de nuevo, presionando su puño contra su boca mientras debatía qué hacer. Había estado plagado de preocupaciones y preguntas desde que dejó a Peter en la reserva. Se había obligado a sentarse y hacer su tarea, aunque estaba cincuenta por ciento seguro, de que su ensayo del gobierno sobre dictaduras se había convertido en un ensayo sobre criaturas mitológicas, empezando por los vampiros.

Stiles sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y miró la hora. Eran poco más de las once. Peter probablemente ya estaba dormido, o tal vez no. ¿Ser un hombre lobo hacía que Peter fuera nocturno?

Stiles suspiró y volvió a alisar la pelota. Escribió el número en su teléfono pero no presionó el botón de llamada.

Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Su padre miró a la vuelta de la esquina de la sala de estar; se iría a la cama en unos minutos una vez que terminara el programa de entrevistas que había llamado su atención durante la noche. "¿Encontraste las notas que buscabas?"

"No en mi coche". Stiles subió las escaleras. "Debe haberlos dejado en mi casillero".

"¿Vas a estar bien para la escuela mañana?"

"No puedo hacer mucho si no lo estoy".

La culpa acribilló a Stiles ante la expresión amarga de su padre. “No te preocupes por eso, papá. Estaré bien."

"La próxima vez, saca todo de tu casillero".

Stiles asintió. "Lo haré." Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio detrás de él. Pulsó el botón de llamada de su teléfono y se llevó el móvil a la oreja. Dio unos golpecitos con el pie cuando el teléfono marcó.

"¿Hola?" La voz de Peter viajó hasta el final de la línea.

"Me debes tantas explicaciones".

"Stiles". Peter se rió entre dientes. “Lamentablemente, ahora no puedo jugar a las Veinte Preguntas contigo. Tengo que recoger a alguien y llevarlo a casa. Realmente deberías haber llamado antes".

"Tenía tarea".

"Ah bueno. No eres como Chris, que desperdicia su educación".

"Deja de hacer bromas y tómame en serio".

“Te estoy tomando en serio, sin embargo, responder a todas tus preguntas ahora mismo no es una prioridad. Ahora, si insistes en obtener tu información esta noche, pasaré por tu casa y podrás unirte a mí".

Stiles cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho, sus ojos se dirigieron al despertador junto a su cama. "¿Ahora mismo?"

"Sí."

Stiles miró su puerta, comprobando si la luz del pasillo estaba encendida, aunque sabía que lo estaba. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, maldiciendo internamente su situación. “¿Puedes darme otros quince minutos? Mi papá todavía está despierto"

"¿Estás diciendo que tienes toque de queda?" El "a los dieciocho años" estaba fuertemente implícito en la voz de Peter.

Stiles frunció el ceño. “No, pero eso no significa que mi papá esté de acuerdo con que salga en medio de la noche sin decírselo. Además, ahora puede echarme de la casa legalmente si lo cabreo".

Peter gruñó. “Entonces supongo que es bueno que puedas venir a vivir con Chris y conmigo si eso alguna vez sucede. Estoy conduciendo por la calle en este momento, si no estás afuera cuando llegue a tu casa, me iré sin ti".

Peter colgó.

Stiles soltó una letanía de maldiciones. Agarró su chaqueta de la silla de escritorio y se la puso. Salió por la ventana y saltó al césped delantero. Su padre probablemente estaría más furioso porque Stiles se fue sin decirle o si Stiles hubiera gritado algo por encima del hombro mientras salía corriendo por la puerta principal, pero Stiles no quería arriesgarse a que lo detuvieran porque su padre quería interrogarlo.

Un elegante coche negro se detuvo en el camino de entrada.

Stiles corrió por el césped y saltó al asiento del pasajero.

Una mezcla de almizcle y madera con un toque de jabón asaltó las fosas nasales de Stiles, el aroma de Peter.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta antes de que Peter despegara tan rápido que el motor rugió. Stiles accidentalmente se mordió la lengua cuando fue empujado hacia adelante. Se agarró el cinturón de seguridad y se abrochó.

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres saber?" Preguntó Peter.

Stiles bufó, dándose un momento para recopilar y organizar sus preguntas. "Ya que puedes convertirte en lobo cuando quieras, ¿la luna llena tiene algún efecto en ti?"

"Hace que sea más difícil controlar la transformación, pero por lo demás, no".

"Está bien, entonces, ¿cuántas de las leyendas de los hombres lobo son ciertas?"

Peter se rió a carcajadas. "¿A cual te refieres?" Peter quitó una mano del volante y la dejó descansar perezosamente en su regazo. “Déjame facilitarte las cosas. Sentidos intensificados, mayor fuerza y habilidades de curación más rápidas. Debilidades… ”Peter miró a Stiles y sonrió. "Guardemos esos para cuando nos conozcamos un poco mejor".

"Dinámica de la manada: ¿Como un lobo o no?"

“Solo como un lobo en términos de jerarquía, aunque los omegas son diferentes para los hombres lobo. Los omegas no tienen manada".

"¿Entonces no son las perras de todos?"

"Sólo en términos coloquiales", sonrió Peter con complicidad. “La manada nos hace fuertes. Sin ella, bueno, estoy seguro de que puedes adivinar lo que pasa".

"¿Tú que tal?" Preguntó Stiles.

"¿Qué hay de mí?"

"¿Tienes una manada?"

"Chris es mi manada", no hubo una nota de ironía o sarcasmo en la admisión.

Se sentía como si alguien hubiera liberado una jaula de mariposas en el estómago de Stiles. No fue difícil sumar dos y dos. "Entonces yo soy-"

"No manada, aun", interrumpió Peter. Un brillo perverso entró en sus ojos. Su mano se deslizó hasta la rodilla de Stiles. "Aunque eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento".

La garganta de Stiles se secó. Sus emociones eran un desastre. No sabía si estaba feliz, emocionado, decepcionado o aterrorizado por la revelación de Peter. Si estaba siendo romántico acerca de la situación, la idea de estar en una manada con sus almas gemelas sonaba increíble, pero si estaba siendo realista, era muy espeluznante cómo Peter ya había planeado agregar a Stiles a su manada sin discutirlo con él. , incluso si fue un paso lógico.

Stiles se encogió de hombros ante esos pensamientos. No solo había querido hablar con Peter sobre el funcionamiento interno de los hombres lobo. Quería saber más sobre el omega y saber si Peter tenía alguna idea de por qué había llegado a Beacon Hills. Abrió la boca, pero Peter se deslizó agresivamente hasta detenerse junto a un bordillo y estacionó.

Stiles saltó hacia adelante en su asiento. Su cinturón de seguridad era lo único que le había salvado la frente de conectarse con el tablero.

Miró a Peter con el ceño fruncido, pero el hombre ya estaba fuera del coche.

Stiles murmuró para sí mismo mientras se frotaba la frente.

La puerta del pasajero se abrió de golpe y Peter extendió una mano para ayudar a Stiles.

Stiles miró fijamente la oferta.

Peter resopló de impaciencia.

Stiles puso su palma en la de Peter. Sus dedos estaban envueltos en calor. Peter sacó a Stiles del coche con una gentileza que Stiles no había esperado. Peter mantuvo su mano cerrada alrededor de la de Stiles.

Stiles consideró deslizar su mano fuera de la de Peter mientras se dirigían hacia un bar con letreros de neón pegados en todas las ventanas y una terraza afuera. Hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, y la mano de Peter tenía la temperatura perfecta, por lo que Stiles se permitió disfrutar. La cubierta estaba acordonada y había un gorila en la entrada. Levantó la mano para detener a Peter. El hombre dirigió una mirada aguda a Stiles.

“Estamos aquí para recuperar a uno de tus borrachos, saldremos en cinco minutos. Si no, siéntete libre de venir a buscarnos tú mismo”, dijo Peter.

El gorila miró a Peter. Miró a otro portero que estaba un poco más lejos. Los dos intercambiaron asentimientos. "Cinco minutos", dijo el primer portero mientras desenganchaba la cuerda.

Peter tiró de Stiles más allá del gorila y lo metió en la barra.

El lugar estaba lleno. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y la gente se apiñaba alrededor de las mesas de billar. Las únicas luces provenían de los letreros de neón, las luces del pasillo del baño y cinco televisores colgados alrededor de la barra.

La fosa nasal de Peter se ensanchó y se centró en una figura encorvada en la barra. Maniobró a Stiles a través de los cuerpos borrachos, entrelazándolo dentro y fuera de los grupos hasta que llegaron a un hombre de cabello plateado en la barra. Peter tocó al hombre en el hombro. El hombre se enderezó, bebió un trago de whisky y luego se volvió.

Fue Chris.

Stiles apretó los dientes e instintivamente apretó la mano de Peter con más fuerza. Podría patearse a sí mismo, debería haber sabido que Peter estaba recogiendo a Chris. Fue tan obvio. Debería haber pasado al recibir sus respuestas de inmediato. ¿Era realmente importante saber si los hombres lobo cambian en la luna llena esta noche o mañana por la mañana?

Chris entrecerró los ojos. Tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos.

Peter se inclinó hacia Chris y lo olfateó. Su pecho retumbó de disgusto. “Bebiste más de lo que esperaba".

"¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí?" Chris levantó la mano para hacer un gesto a Stiles, pero el movimiento fue descuidado y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio quedando sobre un pie.

"Ayudándome a recogerte". Peter agarró el brazo de Chris y lo envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. Pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chris, acercándolo más a él. Señaló la puerta con la cabeza. "Lidera el camino, Stiles."

Chris apretó la nuca de Peter y Peter se quedó helado. Su mandíbula se apretó y sus uñas se alargaron.

Stiles se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos ante las garras de Peter.

Peter los retiró rápidamente.

"Se supone que no debemos involucrarlo". Chris miró fijamente el lugar sobre la cabeza de Peter.

Peter dejó escapar un suspiro molesto y le indicó a Stiles que se moviera hacia la salida. “Stiles tenía algunas preguntas sobre mi herencia, solo las respondí. Ahora, vamos, Chris ".

Chris luchó, pero Peter arrastró a Chris hasta la puerta, sin esperar más a que Stiles tomara la iniciativa. Stiles iba detrás de los dos, dividido entre ofrecer ayuda y huir. Todavía estaba enojado con Chris y prefería dejar al hombre en el piso de la barra que ayudarlo.

El gorila los vio irse, estudiando la forma caída de Chris como si estuviera sopesando si valía la pena su tiempo para asegurarse de que Chris no fuera secuestrado por Peter o no. El hombre volvió la cabeza y se centró en otros clientes.

Peter buscó a tientas con la manija de la puerta del asiento trasero, pero la abrió. Le indicó a Stiles que entrara.

Stiles estaba molesto. A pesar de lo inmaduro que era, lamentaba ser tirado al asiento trasero solo porque Chris estaba presente. Tal vez estaba siendo hipersensible, y no negaría que estaba celoso, pero era solo otro recordatorio de que Peter y Chris ya eran pareja. Tenían sus rituales diseñados en torno a sus hábitos. El solo hecho de que Peter se sintiera cómodo adivinando cuánto alcohol consumiría Chris en una noche lo decía todo. Estaban familiarizados entre sí de una manera que Stiles no podía competir.

Sin embargo, Stiles no expresó ninguna de sus inseguridades. Simplemente se subió al asiento trasero.

"Hasta el final", instruyó Peter.

Stiles se deslizó más hacia adentro. Casi gritó cuando Peter empujó a Chris en el asiento trasero con él. Agarró la hebilla del asiento del medio y ató a Chris. “Mantén su cabeza en tu regazo y asegúrate de mantenerla de lado. No debería haber bebido suficiente para hacerlo vomitar, pero por si acaso no necesitamos que se ahogue”. Peter guio la cabeza de Chris al regazo de Stiles.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera!" Stiles se agitó, pero Peter ya estaba fuera del auto y cerrando la puerta.

Stiles miró a Chris en su regazo. Chris parpadeó lentamente. Iba a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

Ambos son unos idiotas.

Peter se deslizó en el asiento del conductor.

Chris arrugó la cara mientras miraba a Stiles.

El motor retumbó con vida y Peter se alejó por la carretera.

Chris gimió, y por instinto Stiles pasó una mano por la frente de Chris. Stiles apartó la mano de un tirón como si lo regañara.

La cabeza de Chris giró, su nariz rozó el estómago de Stiles. Su respiración jugaba suavemente con la camiseta de Stiles, dejando que Stiles sintiera cada respiración.

Chris gimió y volvió la cabeza. Miró a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo. "Maldita sea. No se supone que estes involucrado".

La ira quemó las mejillas de Stiles. "Esa es mi decisión, idiota."

El rostro de Chris se contrajo en confusión. Sacudió la cabeza y luego la agarró mientras hacía una mueca. “No sabes de lo que estás hablando. No tienes idea…"

"¡Entonces dime! No puedes esperar que tome una decisión informada sin decirme lo que no sé. Adivina qué, solo porque sé sobre algo no significa que esté involucrado en ello, si ese fuera el caso, todos los que alguna vez asistieron a la escuela en los Estados Unidos estarían de alguna manera involucrados en la guerra civil. El conocimiento no funciona así. Además,” Stiles agarró el rostro de Chris y empujó su rostro hacia el de Chris hasta que sus narices se rozaron y solo un centímetro separó sus bocas, “Soy tu alma gemela”. Sin importar sus dudas, eso siempre sería cierto. "Voy a estar involucrado en esta mierda, te guste o no, así que deja de ser un cabrón gigante y solo habla".

Stiles se apartó.

Chris estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Peter tarareó su aprobación. "Eso es dos contra uno, Chris".

"Es mejor hacerlo cuando las cosas están más seguras", refunfuñó Chris. Sus ojos parpadearon cerrados por un momento.

“El omega se ha ido, ¿verdad? Mira, más seguro”, dijo Stiles.

Una gran mano callosa agarró el brazo de Stiles, haciéndolo sobresaltar en su lugar. Chris estaba sosteniendo su brazo, simplemente sosteniéndolo como si fuera una manta de seguridad o una almohada.

Stiles miró a Chris.

El hombre estaba dormido.

Stiles se encorvó. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se encontró con la mirada de Peter en el espejo retrovisor. “¿Es realmente por eso que estuvo siendo tan idiota ayer? ¿Por alguna necesidad fuera de lugar de protegerme? "

Peter tarareó pensativo pero no respondió.

Stiles miró al hombre en su regazo y negó con la cabeza. Apoyó el codo en la puerta y se mordió los nudillos. Estos dos lo iban a enviar a un manicomio con sus payasadas. "Entonces, ¿sabes por qué el omega estaba aquí?"

"Simplemente tropezo con el territorio, supongo".

"¿Tienes idea de qué lo mató?"

Peter se encuentra con la mirada de Stiles en el espejo con un destello. "No lo fue el responsable de quemarlo".

"¿Qué?" Stiles se sentó un poco más erguido. "¿Estás diciendo que tenemos un asesino y un pirómano ahí fuera?"

"Podrías decir eso."

“¿Qué quieres decir con 'podrías decir eso'? ¿Sabes lo espeluznante que suenas ahora? Quiero decir que es casi como…” Stiles se golpeó en la cabeza. "Soy un maldito idiota". Peter mató al omega. Maldito Peter, el tipo que había convencido a Stiles de que no llamara a la policía porque podría ser una especie de trampa, había matado al omega. "Para el coche."

"Si hago eso ahora, te vas a marchar sin escuchar una explicación".

"Mataste a un tipo".

“Maté a un omega rebelde que había perdido todo sentido de humanidad, que ni siquiera podía volver a su forma humana. Un omega que te habría matado a ti y a tu amigo si no hubiera intervenido, por cierto".

"Amigo, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?" Stiles marcó las razones en sus dedos. “No me dijiste que eras un hombre lobo hasta hace solo unas horas, lo cual puedo perdonar hasta cierto punto porque seamos sinceros, no tenías idea de cómo reaccionaría y, según la lógica de la película, así es como este tipo de cosas Vamos. Sin embargo, cuando le pedí ayuda a Chris, no hiciste nada".

"He estado discutiendo por ti desde el principio, Stiles."

“Nuevamente, ¿cómo lo sé? Me engañaste a propósito para que pensara que alguien más había matado al omega. Además de eso, y debo admitir que esto no es tan urgente como los demás, pero suma, aunque Chris y yo acabamos de tener una pelea, ni siquiera pudiste dejarme saber que la persona a la que ibas a elegir esta noche era él". Stiles sin mucho entusiasmo alzó las manos en el aire. “No sé si no pensaste en eso, o si realmente no te importan mis sentimientos. Supongo que eso no es demasiado sorprendente, ya que solo nos conocemos hace unos días, a diferencia de Chris y tú, que llevan años juntos. Me refiero a la maldita carga que debe ser tener que andar de puntillas por todos estos secretos".

Peter se quedó callado, y eso solo enojó a Stiles aún más. "Detén el coche ya".

"No", dijo Peter.

Stiles se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Peter se dio la vuelta al oír el ruido del metal al abrirse. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Siendo un tipo rudo". Stiles abrió la puerta lateral y saltó. Se metió y rodó.

Los neumáticos del coche de Peter chirriaron cuando se detuvo.

Stiles se puso de pie y corrió hacia su casa.

Solo se alejó unos pasos antes de que Peter lo agarrara por detrás. Los brazos de Peter se cerraron alrededor de Stiles, sujetando los brazos de Stiles a su costado. Stiles pateó y se movió, pero el agarre de Peter era inquebrantable.

Peter gruñó, enterrando su rostro contra la nuca de Stiles. "Idiota."

"¡Déjame ir!"

Peter fortaleció su agarre. Mantuvo su rostro enterrado contra el cuello de Stiles, respirándolo profundamente. Las garras habían brotado de las yemas de los dedos de Peter. Clavó sus garras en sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Stiles se congeló en el abrazo de Peter. Mierda, había cabreado tanto a Peter que el hombre lo iba a matar ahora. Stiles era solo un alma gemela extra después de todo. "¿Peter?"

Peter respiró hondo. Su voz era áspera cuando habló. "No hagas eso".

Stiles tragó saliva. "¿Me vas a matar?"

“Preferiría acabar con tu racha idiota. Me haces arrepentirme de haberle dicho a Chris que eres inteligente". Peter había dejado de temblar, pero sus garras aún estaban incrustadas en sus brazos.

Stiles pinchó uno de los dedos con garras. "Me estas volviendo loco."

Peter resopló. “No puedo imaginar cómo debe ser eso. Solo vi a mi alma gemela arrojarse fuera de un vehículo en movimiento. Afortunadamente, no había un automóvil detrás de nosotros que pudiera haberlo atropellado, pero no olvidemos que solo un ángulo equivocado podría haberse estrellado el cráneo contra el pavimento y suicidarse o dañarse permanentemente ”.

"Sí, bueno," Stiles se humedeció los labios. "El mío tiene tendencias asesinas, tiene sus garras fuera y se niega a dejarme ir".

"Las garras se deben al hecho de que activaste mis instintos más primarios, y hasta que esté seguro de que no te vas a lanzar al tráfico, no te soltaré".

Stiles le dio a Peter el birdie. "Esa es una mierda seria de Edward Cullen".

Peter sonrió. "Nunca dije que era perfecto, aunque sí me acerco".

Stiles resopló lacónicamente. "Bien, si vas a abrazarme como a un oso de peluche, entonces escupe lo que sea que quisieras decir antes de que demuestre que no puedo ser domesticado*".

"¿Acabas de hacer referencia a una canción de Miley Cyrus?"

"¿Acabas de entender una referencia a Miley Cyrus?"

Peter y Stiles se miraron fijamente.

"No repetiremos esto de nuevo", dijo Peter.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza.

“Como dije, maté al omega, que no era mejor que un animal con rabia. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Chris o puedes pedir prestado su bestiario. Tiene páginas de información sobre hombres lobo y creo que una de esas páginas entra en detalles sobre los omega y su lento descenso a la locura. Si eso no es lo suficientemente bueno, puedo darte los números de algunos hombres lobo fuera de la ciudad que puedan verificar. Chris probablemente también podría llamar a algunos cazadores.

"¿Entonces Chris realmente es Buffy?"

"En esencia, aunque sus objetivos eran en su mayoría hombres lobo".

"Todavía me engañaste", señaló Stiles.

Peter arqueó una ceja. "¿Le dirías a alguien que te interesa después de tres días que mataste a alguien?"

Stiles se sonrojó.

“Sorprendentemente, no mucha gente encuentra ese rasgo atractivo en una pareja, y los pocos que lo hacen son cuestionables ellos mismos. En cuanto a las otras cosas que mencionaste: como dijiste, no puedes culparme por guardar mi herencia para mí. Como el asesinato, no es algo que menciones en la primera cita. No puedo probarte que he estado luchando para dejarte entrar en el aspecto más secreto de Chris y de mi vida. Aunque Chris podría responder, pero basado en lo que has dicho, no creo que sus palabras tengan mucho mérito. Así que eso me deja con el resto de tu perorata".

Las garras se retrajeron y los brazos alrededor de Stiles se aflojaron. Peter instó a Stiles a darse la vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara. "Esta noche, manipulé la situación para que tú y Chris pudieran pasar tiempo juntos".

"Aunque sabías que estaba cabreado", escupió Stiles.

“¿No lo entiendes? Fue para tu beneficio y el de él también. Ambos son tercos. Ustedes dos necesitaban un empujón".

"Entonces, ¿tenerme con Chris cuando está borracho fue una gran idea en tu mente?"

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Por lo general, no está tan borracho hasta la una de la mañana".

Stiles se liberó del agarre de Peter, y Peter cedió. Levantó las manos a la defensiva. “Simplemente no puedo ahora, Peter. No puedo lidiar con el engaño y la manipulación. Así que tú y Chris, ustedes dos pueden seguir con sus rutinas habituales, porque hasta que no resuelvan este lío, no voy a tratar con ninguno de los dos".

Peter dejó escapar un ruido de exasperación. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una cadera. "Al menos déjame llevarte a casa".

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Puedo caminar, y si me canso siempre puedo llamar a mi mejor amigo". Suponiendo que Kira y Scott no estuvieran en medio de hacer la bestia con dos espaldas*, pero bueno, Stiles estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

"Llama a tu amigo", ordenó Peter. Se acercó a su coche y se deslizó con gracia dentro de él. Encendió el auto y Stiles lo vio alejarse hasta que las luces traseras desaparecieron en una esquina.

Stiles suspiró y caminó penosamente a casa.

Cuando Stiles llegó a la casa, había una luz encendida adentro. Se encogió de anticipación cuando abrió la puerta.

Su padre estaba sentado en el sillón, limpiando sus armas.

Stiles hizo una mueca. "¿Castigado?"

"Confinado", respondió su padre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Hasta que puedas pagar un apartamento".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden dejar sus Kudos, comentarios y apoyar al autor original Akira_of_the_Twilight 
> 
> 1\. Bitch face: Que según internet es Resting Bitch Face, al español vendría siendo Cara de Perra en Reposo, es una facie o expresión facial que se da cuando la persona en cuestión involuntariamente estuviera juzgando, enojada, molesta, irritada o despectiva, también cuando esta relajada, descansando o prácticamente no mostrando una emoción en particular.   
> 2\. Suicidios: es un ejercicio que ayuda a la resistencia cardiovascular, consiste que de un punto “A” se corra al punto “B”, de ahí se vuelva al “A” y se corra al punto “C” para volver nuevamente al “A” y así constantemente alargando cada vez más pero siempre regresando al punto de inicio (A) en un ritmo constante o cada vez más rápido. Algunos integran una flexión o lagartija con salto para después correr y así en cada punto y regreso.   
> 3\. Barba Azul: es un cuento para niños (en teoría) prefiero que se los expliquen pazcu y rodri :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bf_57mIFwxo  
> 4\. Traje de cumpleaños: sinónimo informal de estar desnudo, casi diciendo “como dios lo trajo al mundo” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> 5\. No puedo ser domesticado/I can´t be tamed: es una canción como mencionan de Miley Cyrus la cual habla de ser un alma salvaje como spirit o algo así.   
> 6\. Bestia de dos espaldas: realmente preferí dejar tal cual la traducción de esa frase, ya que me pareció chistosa. Pero en sí hace referencia a cuando dos personas practican relaciones sexuales en las cuales estén frente a frente y dando la espalda hacia el exterior, eh ahí el nombre de bestia de dos espaldas :D

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Star Wars: es una franquicia compuesta primordialmente de una serie de películas concebidas por el cineasta estadounidense George Lucas en la década de 1970, y producidas y distribuidas por The Walt Disney Company a partir de 2012. Su trama describe las vivencias de un grupo de personajes que habitan en una galaxia ficticia e interactúan con elementos como «la Fuerza», un campo de energía metafísico y omnipresente8 que posee un «lado luminoso» impulsado por la sabiduría, la nobleza y la justicia y utilizado por Jedi, y un «lado oscuro» usado por los Sith y provocado por la ira, el miedo y el odio.
> 
> 2\. Ewoks: personajes de las películas Star Wars, son primitivos seres bípedos, peludos y de baja estatura que habitan la luna boscosa de Endor. Obtienen relevancia en el episodio VI.
> 
> 3\. Músculo Gastrocnemio: es un músculo que forma parte de la anatomía de la pantorrilla y que es nombrado de esa forma por poseer tres cabezas, denominadas cada una de la siguiente forma: la primera es el sóleo y las otras dos los gemelos.
> 
> 4\. TARDIS: (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space; Tiempo Y Dimensiones Relativas en el Espacio) es una nave espacio-temporal de ficción que forma parte de la serie británica de ciencia ficción Doctor Who. Tiene la forma de las legendarias cabinas de policía británicas de los años sesenta, y es recordada por ser muchísimo más grande por dentro que por fuera.
> 
> 5\. Galimatías: Lenguaje difícil de comprender por la impropiedad de las frases o por la confusión de las ideas.
> 
> 6\. Saltaron en su piel: en el idioma original de esta obra es Jumped in their skin, lo cual significa estar extremadamente sorprendidos por algo. En el contexto y en español vendría siendo “sobresaltar” por dar un ejemplo. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Recuerden visitar el perfil de Akira_of_the_Twilight el autor original de esta obra.


End file.
